Vuelta a La Normalidad
by Atta651
Summary: Como si normalidad fuera algo que los miembros de la STN-J pueden optar. Una nueva historia da inicio conforme una Cacería se torna más complicada a cada paso. Post-series !R&R!
1. Apertura

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Prólogo: Apertura

El cuarto estaba oscuro y frío. A través de la ventana, la luz de la calle hacía poco por iluminar el lugar. Muy por el contrario, su mayor resultado era producir sombras en el piso y hacer de muebles y mesas, terribles criaturas expectantes. Sin embargo, era poco comparado con el efecto producido por la fría luz azul emanada desde una esquina. La luz mostraba a un joven, sentado frente a un monitor, fuente de aquella luminiscencia. El muchacho se estiró un poco y miró a su alrededor, añadiendo su propia sombra al collage que se movía a lo largo del suelo.

Michael miró brevemente la oficina vacía. No se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el resto de sus compañeros se marchó pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. No era algo que le marcara más. Con un pesado suspiro, regresó la vista a la pantalla. Quién sabe por cuanta vez había abierto esos archivos, obteniendo el mismo resultado en cada caso, sin importar cuantos decodificadores o programas de seguridad pasara a través de ellos. Ni siquiera una pequeña pista que le dijera quién o cómo habían sido robados anteriormente.

Porque esos archivos, contenientes de información sobre la más joven de las Cazadoras de la STN-J, eran los mismos que fueron hackeados de su sistema durante el tiempo que la chica estuvo desaparecida en Walled City. Había pasado tanto tiempo atrás que, a estas alturas, era probable que sólo él se acordara de ellos. Porque para él era más una cuestión de orgullo. Después de todo, codificar era uno de los pocos talentos que poseía, una de las pocas cosas que podía sentir como suyas y, quién quiera que haya sido el perpetrador, había conseguido lo que buscaba y había escapado.

A pesar de todo, había algo que molestaba al adolescente. Al final, Karasuma y Sakaki habían conseguido la terminal desde la que se supone que el ataque había sido realizado, pero no había ni rastro de los documentos siniestrados. Para completar, el muchacho sólo había conseguido pruebas de las entradas previas al sistema, nada que causara el breakdown que tuvieron durante el punto álgido de la investigación. Michael estaba seguro que otra persona se había aprovechado del caos para entrar por su cuenta, tratando de camuflarlo con la Letra Escarlata.

Y había pruebas que confirmaban su teoría. Durante el _ataque _a su sistema, el intruso no había intentado comunicarse con él de ninguna manera. Como si su misión fuese solamente distraerlos lo suficiente para que no pudieran contactar con Robin hasta que Methuselah hablara con ella, manteniendo a los Cazadores fuera. Pero con el ataque final, el más destructivo de todos, había sido lo contrario. A regañadientes, Michael abrió la ofensiva ventana, una pequeña conversación en línea que se había abierto en cuanto activó los programas de seguridad en espera de atrapar al intruso.

"_**Gomen nasai. No puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Es algo que tengo que hacer."**_

Como si eso hubiese bastado para que él se apartara y le dejara hacer lo que quería. Por otro lado, aunque quisiera darle una oportunidad, no había manera de averiguar si decía la verdad, protegido como estaba en el anonimato de la red.

"_No es algo que YO me pueda permitir." _

Esa había sido su respuesta, algo que realmente tenía una razón de ser, si bien no se había dado cuenta al momento. Alguien estaba cometiendo el mismo error que él y, si lo atrapaban, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaría con él. Después de todo, ya no había experto en computación cuando el propio Michael había llegado a la STN-J.

"_**No dañaré nada. Es una promesa."**_

La réplica no se hizo esperar y al leer esas dos oraciones, la motivación de Michael cambió por completo. No importaba si trataba de aparentar amabilidad, el intruso era eso, un intruso. Además, se creía lo bastante bueno como para pensar que escaparía fácilmente y eso era algo que el muchacho no iba a permitir. Justo en ese momento, uno de los múltiples programas que estaba corriendo dio un pitido y mostró información que sólo él podía interpretar como una señal que estaba a punto de atrapar al ejecutor. Con una sonrisa triunfante, tipeó su propia respuesta.

"_¡Como si fuera a ponértelo tan fácil! No puedes pasar por mi sistema."_

Esta vez, la replica tardó un poco pero el tiempo aún no bastaba para que el rastreador determinara su localización.

"_**No deberías haber sido involucrado. Gomen nasai."**_

Y eso fue todo. No pudo contestar ni escribir nada más. El programa rastreador le informó lo mismo que la pequeña ventana de chat le decía: el usuario se había desconectado.

¡Bah! Lo peor era que aún conseguía enfadarlo. Frustrado, Michael buscó con la mano la bolsa de papitas que sabía estaba sobre el escritorio pero no quedaba más que el envoltorio. Sin mucho cuidado lo arrugó y lo dejó a un lado. La bola de papel metalizado rodó al suelo pero no le prestó la más mínima atención, ocupado como estaba releyendo el intercambio. ¡_Desconectado_! ¿Cómo podía haber sido? Este sujeto, quién quiera que fuere, no sólo había logrado vencer la seguridad del sistema de la STN-J –de _su _sistema– sino que además había vencido el obstáculo que lo había derrotado a él hacía algo más de tres años atrás.

¡Feh! Y haberlo hecho sin dejar ni el más mínimo rastro, ni siquiera en la computadora que se supone estaba usando. Al mismo tiempo, estaban los archivos. Hasta el ataque que causó el breakdown, ningún archivo había sido tocado y, aunque el adolescente estaba seguro de que sí lo habían sido, tampoco durante la falla. Él mismo había visto cómo eran abiertos y salvados en quién sabe que otra computadora, pero no había ningún registro de ello. Salvo por la de su propia terminal, ninguna otra I.P. había accesado a esos archivos.

No le había mencionado nada al resto de la STN-J, ni siquiera cuando Amon le preguntó directamente. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco mintió. No sabía el motivo del hacker intruso. De ninguno de los dos.

El muchacho volvió a estirar se en su silla, para luego apoyar el codo en el escritorio y descansar la mejilla en su mano. Quizá ya ni caso tenía. Aún quitando de en medio todo lo ocurrido con la Fábrica y la traición del Administrador Zaizen, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Si en algo se parecen los crímenes digitales a los que ocurrían en el 'mundo real' era que las primeras horas eran cruciales para hallar el perpetrador y lo sabía por experiencia propia. Si no había encontrado pistas en su momento, dudaba seriamente que lo fuera a ser ahora, por mucho que continuara abriendo y escaneando todo lo tocado por el atacante.

Por otro lado, probar una vez más no le haría ningún daño.

Armado con un nuevo paquete de frituras, Michael tomó una posición más cómoda para comenzar con el delicado y complicado proceso. Las luces se encendieron de repente, encandilándolo.

"¿Michael?" preguntó una voz femenina bastante familiar.

"¡Ah! Karasuma-san" respondió el muchacho, recuperando su visión normal. "Me sorprendiste. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Lo mismo digo." Contestó la muchacha. "Estuve en el Harry's hasta ahora y no me di cuenta que había dejado mi abrigo. No esperaba que hubiera nadie a estas alturas."

Michael se veía algo apenado con el comentario. Parece que hay costumbres que son realmente difíciles de olvidar.

Mientras Karasuma buscaba en su estación la relegada prenda, Michael miró a través de la ventana, por donde usualmente podía distinguir la luna a esa hora. Excepto porque esa noche había luna nueva y sólo el amarillento brillo de la ciudad era distinguible. Por el rabillo del ojo, el muchacho ubicó su escritorio, dónde su computadora le esperaba.

Al menos ahora tenía una verdadera opción.

"Bueno, yo me marcho. ¿Te vas a quedar mucho rato?" preguntó su compañera, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Si ya había esperado tanto tiempo para atrapar al perpetrador, seguro que podía esperar una noche más. Después de todo, un buen estratega sabe que en ocasiones es mejor retirarse para atacar con más fuerza. Es cierto, por ahora su contrincante tendría la ventaja pero Michael no se iba a olvidar tan fácil del asunto.

"¡Karasuma-san, espera!" exclamó, activando las defensas del sistema, cerrando y desconectando su laptop.

Sabía que bien podía pensar en algo nuevo luego de descansar un poco.

Y no había mejor lugar para ello que su propia casa.

Continuará

_Trescientos veinte años han pasado desde que el _coven_ se hundió en la oscuridad. Una memoria perdida. Un poder encontrado. La oscuridad se cierne sobre aquellos que buscan la luz.  
Buscando Rumbo._

XXXXXX

Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Witch Hunter Robin. Eso si, antes de entrar de lleno a la historia, me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones.

Primero, sé que existen las Mac en contraposición con las PC, Linux, en contraposición del Windows y el Fierfox contra el Explorer. Salvo por el último, todas las opciones las conozco no más de nombre. Mi computadora me gana y yo la dejo ser como quiera, siempre y cuando cumpla con las funciones que necesito (aunque a veces no hace ni eso). Obviamente, no me sirve si estoy escribiendo sobre un hacker, pero para más tecnicismos, no puedo. Esa es la razón por la que soy tan vaga en la forma como Michael trabaja. Ya verán cuando escriba sobre algo que sí me guste y que entienda a la perfección.

En fin, pasando al siguiente punto. Por lo que he visto en el fandom, las parejas que voy a poner no son las normales, pero lo siento, son las que siempre han tenido sentido para mí luego de ver la serie (que por cierto es la primera sobre la que escribo que realmente poseo :) ). Y por último, si bien Amon y Robin van a aparecer en la historia como personajes importantes, no van a ser los principales. Me gustan los personajes, pero Amon es difícil de trabajar y ya han tenido mucha atención. En la serie hay otros personajes que también merecen la pena, si ben no me jacto de que no voy a caer en clichés.

Hmmm, creo que eso es todo por ahora, si se me ocurre algo más, lo diré en los próximos capítulos (o de plano no digo nada, si les molesta XD)… ¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:

Atta651


	2. Buscando Rumbo

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Uno: Buscando el Rumbo.

"¿Encontraron algo?" preguntó el hacker cuando los recién llegados estuvieron frente a él.

Karasuma negó con la cabeza mientras Sakaki se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla cercana.

"Nada," respondió la joven. "Pero era de esperarse. Ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que quedara algún rastro de espíritu y todas las pruebas se han perdido. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Apareció algo en la computadora de Zaizen-san?"

Michael negó con la cabeza.

"Nada nuevo. Los archivos que no están dañados, están encriptados y, aunque puedo descifrarlos, tomará tiempo. No hay ningún sospechoso."

"Es un brujo, sin embargo." Intervino Sakaki. "Al menos eso es bastante claro."

El Cazador tenía un ligero tinte verdoso, difícil de disimular. Michael miró inquisitivamente a Karasuma, que se encogió de hombros.

"No fue agradable de ver." Contestó. "Los archivos de la policía eran un poco más crudos de los que encontraste en la computadora."

"OK."

Bueno, eso era todo por ahora. No podían hacer más hasta que surgieran más pistas, y la única fuente por ahora era la computadora del antiguo administrador de la STN-J. Michael comenzó a trabajar en eso, desde que no había más casos pendientes por ahora.

El ritmo de caza de la rama japonesa de SOLOMON, se había reducido dramáticamente luego de la caída de la Fábrica. Eso era, en parte porque la noticia de lo que allí ocurría se había colado en la comunidad de brujos de la ciudad, causando pánico por las consecuencias del uso del Craft.

Lo siguiente era el cambio en los parámetros de caza. La STN-J aún mantenía la idea de no matar a los brujos y para retenerlos se había construido una prisión especializada, cuyo funcionamiento era vigilado estrictamente por el jefe Kosaka, para evitar que se convirtiera en lago como la caída Fábrica. Incluso trataban de ayudar a los brujos que recién descubrían sus poderes a controlarlos pero aún era un programa piloto y el hecho de que muchos de los prisioneros hubieran matado por lo menos a una persona con el uso del Craft, complicaba bastante las cosas para la parte administrativa.

En cuanto a los cazadores, salvo una gran baja en el número de casos, no habían sido afectados gravemente por los cambios. Quizá eran bienvenidos, porque significaba en cierto modo un regreso al las cacerías previas a todo el problema en que los había implicado Zaizen.

Por descontado, el ORUBO había desaparecido por completo de las cazas de Witchs. Incluso aunque se hubiera continuado con su producción, todos habían rechazado su uso y habían regresado a las balas anteriores, menos efectivas pero sin los problemas morales o cargos de conciencia.

Actualmente, la STN-J trabajaba en una serie de casos viejos. Aprovechando que el trabajo había estado algo lento, Michael se dio a la tarea de descifrar lo que habían recuperado de la computadora de Zaizen. Si bien había bastante daño al disco duro, mucha de la información era recuperable. Allí fue donde encontró los registros de tres casos que no habían sido resueltos por la policía.

Aún cuando el hecho de estar en la computadora personal del antiguo Administrador era suficientemente sospechoso, los tres casos por sí solos decían a gritos que no se trataba de un asesino común y corriente.

No había relación alguna entre las víctimas y las escenas del crimen diferían tanto como una playa de una montaña. Tampoco se trataron de robos, porque las cuatro víctimas fueron halladas con todas sus pertenencias. Pero de que estaban conectados, de eso no le cabía la menor duda a nadie. Y allí era donde entraba la teoría del Craft.

El primer caso se trataba de un corredor, hallado con su reproductor de MP4, con la batería prácticamente gastada porque había continuado encendido. Lo mismo que el teléfono de la estudiante de secundaria asesinada camino a su casa, aún sujeto fuertemente junto a su oreja. El sadismo del asesino era evidente. Pedazos de los aparatos que usaban las víctimas fueron hallados _dentro _de sus cerebros. Una muerte instantánea.

El asesino pareció ganar confianza con sus homicidios porque el siguiente fue mucho más arriesgado… por decir lo de menos. Una pareja de turistas fueron ejecutados en los alrededores de un templo con su propia cámara fotográfica. En esta oportunidad, un solo fragmento de la memoria había sido disparado del aparato, rompiendo la pantalla. Uno sólo, que fue usado contra ambos. La mujer tenía orificios de entrada y salida similares a los de bala, por donde había atravesado, hasta quedar incrustado en el cerebro del hombre.

¿Realmente existían Witch capaces de hacer algo como eso? Hasta ahora, no que Michael supiera, y conste que era el encargado de revisar todos los backgrounds y genealogías de los brujos que investigaban.

"¡Buenos días!" Doujima entró a la oficina, tarde como de costumbre.

De hecho, ahora que el jefe Kosaka se había mudado a la oficina del Administrador, la chica aprovechaba para echar carro más que de costumbre. Lamentablemente para ella, el día de hoy no se encontraba de suerte.

"¡DOUJIMA-KUN!" llegó el implacable regaño, sin darle tiempo a la recién llegada de siquiera dejar su abrigo. Doujima volteó los ojos y Sakaki dejó escapar una risa burlona. " ¡¿A qué te refieres con _'buenos días_'?! ¡Estas no son horas de llegar al trabajo!"

Yurika hacía lo posible por librarse del regaño, pero aparentemente estos tenían carácter acumulativo. Todos los sermones de los que se había salvado la chica hasta ahora, la alcanzaron de una.

"Jefe Kosaka, ¿Bajó por alguna razón?" Para alivio de Doujima, Karasuma intervino. Quizá a estas alturas estaba cansada de la misma cantaleta, no así Sakaki, que emitió un gruñido. Cuando el hombre con la prominente clava desviara completamente la atención de Yurika.

El jefe se aclaró la garganta.

"Quería saber si habían averiguado algo sobre el caso con la policía."

"Nada nuevo, creo que estamos en un camino sin salida."

El hombre asintió con pesadez. No lo admitía, pero estaba tan impactado como los demás. Quien quiera que fuera el asesino, atacaba al azar y por el simple hecho de poner a prueba su Craft. También buscaba la manera de hacerlo lo más sádicamente posible.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y, después de unos repiques, Michael dejó de prestar atención a la conversación que ocurría para atender la llamada. Su cara perdió rápidamente el color que tenía. Lentamente colgó el aparato y se volteó para dar la cara a sus compañeros.

"¡Atención! Acaban de avisar que hay un nuevo caso."

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron en alerta. Había llegado la hora de trabajar.

Continuará

_Trescientos veinte años han pasado desde que el _coven_ se hundió en la oscuridad. Un punto sin retorno. El aliento de la muerte. Cuando los Cazadores se convierten en la presa._

_Cabos Sueltos._

XXXXXX

Hmm… dos cosas que olvidé mencionar en el prólogo: la primera, durante el transcurso de los primeros capítulos y al tiempo que pasó desde el final de la serie, los personajes ya han cumplido años. Sumen uno a las edades que tenían en la serie.

Lo segundo, es referente al disclaimer, que olvidé poner anteriormente. No poseo Witch Hunter Robin ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. Ellos son propiedad de los que hayan comprado el derecho respectivo. Por cierto, dado a que, aún si me gano la lotería me sería muy complicado hacerme con los derechos, esa situación no va a cambiar a lo largo del fic. Sólo en caso de que se me vuelva a olvidar… ¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:

Atta651


	3. Cabos Sueltos

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NOMALIDAD**

Capítulo Dos: Cabos Sueltos.

Todo cambió rápidamente a partir de ese punto. La supuesta normalidad que habían conseguido se esfumó rápidamente, algo que parecía ser común en la línea de trabajo que habían escogido. Las semanas siguientes fueron todo un caos y los niveles de estrés aumentaron exponencialmente.

Dos nuevos casos sucedieron al de esa llamada, cada uno peor que el anterior. Dos celulares y una palm, mismo _Modus Operandi. _Excepto que ahora una muerte rápida no importaba y por el contrario, el culpable trataba de prolongarlas lo más posible. Y eso era sólo el comienzo.

En los tres casos que sucedieron después, ni siquiera hubo que esperar la llamada de la policía. Los Cazadores de la STN-J de pronto se sentían como presas.

El primero, fue durante una de las escapadas de Doujima a comprar. Una mujer que caminaba poco pasos delante de ella, hablando increíblemente fuerte por el manoslibres, enmudeció de pronto y no pasó mucho para que se desplomara al suelo. Un hilillo de sangre de sangre bajaba por un costado de su cabeza, desde el oído interno, dónde el tímpano y la cadena de huesecillos habían sido destrozados. Alguien había llamado a una ambulancia, que no tardó en aparecerse en la zona del altercado. La placa de Yurika obligó al internista a informarle del diagnóstico. El amplificador del manoslibres había abandonado su posición para alojarse en una de las arterias principales que surtían el cerebro. Si removían la pieza, causarían una hemorragia masiva y si la dejaban allí, pese a que había una pequeña pérdida de sangre, moriría por falta de flujo sanguíneo al cerebro. En resumen, no se salvaría.

Doujima pasó toda la noche en le hospital, hasta que confirmaron la defunción de la mujer. Mientras tanto, Michael revisaba videos de las tiendas de esa calle, tratando de buscar a alguien sospechoso, pero había tanta gente que le fue imposible.

Cinco días después, una simple visita al supermercado convirtió a Sakaki en el inesperado espectador de cómo una tecla de la registradora volaba hasta la garganta del tendero. El muchacho se paralizó al instante, por lo que una joven paramédico tomó cargo de la situación. El resultado fue el mismo. No podían retirar la pieza sin matar al paciente y el dejarla significaba el mismo destino. Nuevamente, ningún movimiento sospechoso dentro de la tienda.

Ambos cazadores centraron su completa atención en el caso, prácticamente acampando en la oficina. Doujima había dejado de lado las salidas de compras y las llegadas tarde. Haruto, por el contrario, cuando sentía que no avanzaban nada, se encerraba en el campo de tiro y pasaba allí horas, hasta que lo llamaban de vuelta a la oficina.

Sin embargo, la que se había llevado la pero parte había sido Karasuma Miho. No sólo había tenido que escanear las escenas del crimen, en dónde se mezclaban el terror y la sorpresa de las víctimas con los de sus espectadores, sino que tenía que hacerlo con un Craft aún más fuerte. Cuando Robin y Amon desaparecieron la primera vez, sus poderes se habían visto reducidos por el estrés pero había sido más que una cuestión temporal. No se lo había mencionado aún a sus compañeros pero ahora era capaz de percibir imágenes más nítidas y sin necesidad de tocar directamente los objetos. Además, al tocar a una persona, inmediatamente recibía imágenes y sentimientos que no eran los suyos propios. Comenzó a usar guantes para evitar entrar en contacto con otros, aunque realmente era poco lo que conseguía filtrar.

Todo eso se acumuló sobre ella durante las semanas en que se desarrollaba el caso. La chica fue el objetivo del tercer ataque contra la STN-J y el noveno en la lista de asesinatos. El más directo de todos, porque se trataba del recepcionista del edificio donde vivía. El anciano octogenario la saludó como de costumbre, justo a tiempo para que el bombillo del control remoto le perforara entre los ojos. Karasuma resistió toda la carga emocional propia y ajena hasta que el anciano murió.

Finalmente, su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo cuando trató de escanear el trozo de vidrio una vez que fue retirado del cadáver. Se desmalló y tuvo que pasar la noche en ese mismo hospital, pero no quiso saber nada de guardar reposo. Ahora apenas salía de la oficina y se notaba a leguas que su problema con la bebida había vuelto para quedarse.

Michael por su parte no podía dejar de sentirse vulnerable. Este sujeto sabía quienes eran y su forma de atacar era precisamente con cualquier aparato tecnológico que la víctima tenía a mano. Y él se la pasaba rodeado de computadoras. Como que de pronto la idea de permanecer en el edificio se le hacía tentadora… sin embargo, durante el ataque a la Fábrica se había prometido que se volvería más fuerte y tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo. Ahora el único camino que tenían era atrapar a este maníaco.

Las luces del cuarto de reuniones se encendieron de nuevo, mostrando los serios y consumidos rostros de sus compañeros. Probablemente él mismo lucía exactamente igual pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

"Encontré dos nombres sospechosos en la bases de datos de Zaizen-san." Con esas palabras, comenzó la reunión. Era curioso que de la boca para afuera aún siguiera llamando al antiguo Administrador con el sufijo honorífico. Seguro era la costumbre, porque internamente siempre le había dado uno bastante menos educado. Como sea, ahora que la atención de todos estaba sobre él, no debía dejarlos esperando. "No hay nada conclusivo de todas maneras. El primero es Yamazaki Akira, de 15 años. Está catalogada como Witch pero no se especifican sus habilidades. El otro es aún más interesante. Akita Seizo, 31 años, Witch con el poder de controlar aparatos electrónicos."

La mayoría se le iluminó el rostro, al menos por unos minutos. Un poco de esperanza realmente cambia a la gente.

"Ambos de paradero desconocido, no están en la base de datos de la STN-J." Terminó el hacker.

"Significa que," dijo Karasuma, lentamente. "al fin tenemos un rostro para nuestro asesino."

"¿Es él?" preguntó Sakaki, algo más cauto.

Michael asintió. En la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de los videos de cada uno de los ataques. El muchacho fue lo bastante cuidadoso como para no mostrar nada que pudiera causar el regreso de memorias dolorosas. Bajo una gorra, aún era posible distinguir el rostro de la fotografía del registro.

"¿Y dices que no está en la base de datos?" preguntó Doujima.

Michael negó con la cabeza.

"A diferencia de la otra Witch, que parece haber sido 'borrada' de la base de datos, este sujeto nunca formó parte de ella."

"¿Un Witch que no está registrado por SOLOMON?" preguntó Karasuma, de nuevo con un aire de preocupación.

Sakaki se puso de pie bruscamente y golpeó la mesa de reuniones.

"¡Al menos ahora sabemos qué buscar!" prácticamente le gritó a sus compañeros. "¡Luego pensaremos en cómo resolver la falla en la información pero ahora tenemos que atrapar a ese imbécil!"

Al menos consiguió un par de sonrisas de Doujima y Karasuma.

"Tienes razón." Dijo la última. "Primero tenemos que atrapar a ese Witch."

Continuará

_Trescientos veinte años han pasado desde que el _coven_ se hundió en la oscuridad. Una decisión tomada. Una oportunidad que se desperdicia. El regreso de fantasmas del pasado._

_Doble Encuentro._

XXXXXX

No poseo Witch Hunter Robin ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. Ellos son propiedad de los que hayan comprado el derecho respectivo. De hacerlo, no estarían leyendo esto sino viéndolo en sus televisores, luego de que su proveedor habitual prácticamente les sacara los ojos para que lo pagaran. Nah, mejor no, me demandarían por haber bajado tanto la calidad… ¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:  
Atta651


	4. Doble Encuentro

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NOMALIDAD**

Capítulo Tres: Doble Encuentro.

Por supuesto 'atraparemos al asesino' era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sin embargo, si bien la base de datos de la STN-J era completamente inútil para el caso, con el nombre extraído de los archivos del antiguo administrador, el jefe Kosaka pudo mover varios hilos y la policía les facilitó mucho las cosas.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Tomó cerca de cinco semanas la operación completa. No sólo ubicar al sujeto, sino vigilar sus movimientos para obtener un perfil y poder planear la maniobra. Había que ser en extremo cuidadosos debido a que, pese a que estaban seguros de que este era el sujeto que buscaban, aún no habían descubierto la forma en la que su Craft funcionaba, lo que era un riesgo terriblemente alto.

En la oficina, Michael se encontraba, como de costumbre frente a la pantalla de su computador. Sus audífonos descansaban en el escritorio porque lo necesitaban con toda su atención en el campo. El sonido amortiguado de sus dedos en el teclado y las diferentes respiraciones de sus compañeros, filtradas por el comunicador en su oreja eran lo único que escuchaba en ese momento.

Si todo salía bien, esa noche sería el final de una larga pesadilla.

Era bastante más temprano de lo que solían hacer las cazas. El sospechoso, Akita, vivía en uno de los barrios periféricos. Se trataba de una zona comercial, repleto más que todo con tiendas de electrodomésticos, o aparatos electrónicos, mezclados con algunas librerías y los típicos negocios como panaderías y farmacias. En general, la zona no parecía demasiado diferente de otros barrios en la ciudad capital, pero de noche era una historia completamente diferente. Los negocios respetables daban paso a otros mucho menos felices apenas las luces de las calles se encendían. El equipo tenía que aprovechar las pocas horas entre ambas caras del vecindario.

"Haruto, Doujima-sama, debe estar por salir. Vayan a la izquierda." Anunció el Hacker por el comunicador.

Los cazadores asintieron y tomaron la vía señalada.

Al menos su sospechoso era un animal de costumbres. Una vez ubicado, fue fácil establecer un patrón. Justo ahora salía de una reunión con un supuesto consejero, a la misma hora que solía hacerlo todos los días. Chocaba ver al sujeto charlando alegremente con dos chicos que apenas rozaban la veintena, como si se tratara de alguien normal. Como si no tuviera ningún cargo de conciencia por, al menos nueve asesinatos realizados de la forma más cruel.

Los muchachos se despidieron y se separaron de Akita, que se enfiló por uno de los callejones laterales. Era ahora o nunca.

"Está solo. Continúen." Dio la orden.

Doujima y Sakaki abandonaron sus posiciones y, pistolas en mano, comenzaron la persecución. Karasuma, por el contrario, debía interceptarlo por otra dirección para evitar que escapara.

No pasó mucho para que el sujeto se diera cuenta de que era perseguido y comenzara a correr. Michael debió haber sospechado algo cuando el sujeto dejó escapar una carcajada pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el resto de sus movimientos como para notarlo.

"¡Karasuma-san, cuidado!" exclamó el muchacho cuando, dirigiéndose hacia ella, Akita esquivó los dos disparos que la chica fue capaz de dar.

"¡Karasuma-san!" llegó la voz de Sakaki por el auricular, cuando alcanzó a su compañera. Doujima continuó de largo.

"Estoy bien. Sólo me empujó." Afirmó la chica. Se le oía algo lastimada pero no era nada grave. Nervioso, Sakaki intentó revisarla, pero la Cazadora se negó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. "Tenemos que movernos. ¿Michael?"

"Estoy trabajando en eso." Contestó el muchacho, buscando la información correspondiente en la computadora. "Está unos metros más adelante. Doujima-sama continúa detrás de él pero a este paso van a perderlo."

"¿Hay alguna forma de acorralarlo?" insistió. Michael se lo pensó unos momentos.

"No lo aconsejo, aún no sabemos como funciona su Craft." Contestó finalmente.

"¡Michael!"

"OK. Tomen el callejón que está delante de ustedes, lleva a una calle ciega. Pueden acorralarlo allí. Avisaré a Doujima-sama."

"¡Hai!" Confirmó Karasuma, dando instrucciones a Sakaki, pese a que el último ya había oído. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que la chica murmuró un "Gracias."

Michael se detuvo a medio camino de teclear el siguiente botón en una complicada secuencia. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? El tono que había usado Karasuma…era como si se estuviera despidiendo. El hacker meneó la cabeza. No podía distraerse ahora y quizá sólo lo había imaginado. Después de todo, el caso había sido una fuerte carga para todos.

"¡Lo tenemos!" la voz de Sakaki le hizo regresar su atención a la pantalla, justo a tiempo para ver cómo los tres Cazadores ingresaban en el callejón mencionado, en pos del sospechoso. "¡¿Nani?!"

Michael cambió de cámara y ahora era capaz de ver lo mismo que el resto del equipo: absolutamente nada. Las tiendas que había a los lados estaban cerradas y oscuras, sin rastro de que alguien se hubiera metido ni en la de electrónicos ni en la farmacia. La pared del fondo, aunque llena de basura que fácilmente podía haberse usado como impulso, no ofrecía ningún apoyo para escalar hasta el tope. No había ningún rastro de Akita.

" ¡¿Que coño está pasando aquí?!" exclamó Doujima al aire, completamente frustrada.

"Algo…" dijo Karasuma, tan suavemente que Michael apenas consiguió escuchar. "Algo no está bien aquí." Dijo, con más confianza e ingresando de lleno a la callejuela. "Siento… está aquí todavía. Una gran cantidad de odio y… ¡ARGH!"

Karasuma calló al suelo, incapaz de resistirlo un segundo más. Preocupado, Sakaki también ingresó al callejón, buscando socorrer a su compañera. A su vez, Doujima notó que había alguien más allí con ellos. Lo que se sucedió después ocurrió todo en no más que un parpadeo pero a los testigos les pareció que acontecía en cámara lenta.

Michael cerró los ojos y gritó el nombre de la Cazadora por el comunicador.

Cuatro piezas de relojería salieron de uno de los televisores en exhibición en la tienda, rompiendo tanto la pantalla como el cristal de la vitrina. A toda velocidad se dirigieron a la psicometrista caída.

Sakaki trató de imprimir más velocidad a sus piernas, cayendo en cuenta que no había forma de llegar a tiempo. También él gritaba el nombre de su compañera.

Karasuma, aunque se hubiese dado cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba, no podía hacer nada. El dolor y las imágenes que veía en su mente le impedía notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se mantenía de rodillas en el piso, sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Doujima dejó caer su arma y se llevó las manos a la boca. Aunque hubiera mantenido la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para disparar, no podía obtener un blanco al cuál disparar. No con Karasuma y Sakaki en el medio.

De la nada, una barrera de fuego redujo a cenizas las peligrosas piezas electrónicas, y varios disparos retumbaron por las paredes del callejón.

Todo volvió a su velocidad normal.

Por mero impulso, Sakaki alcanzó a una desmallada Karasuma, justo antes de que terminara de caer al suelo. Aprehensivo, revisó sus signos vitales antes de levantar la vista al sitio de donde habían provenido los disparos.

"Escapó." Simplemente anunció una grave y familiar voz. La chica de negro que estaba a su lado asintió quedamente. Después de todo, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su acompañante.

El equipo de la STN-J, Michael incluido no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Doujima fue la primera en reponerse de la sorpresa y recuperar la voz.

"¿Robin? ¿Amon?" preguntó con voz queda.

Continuará

_Trescientos veinte años han pasado desde que el _coven_ se hundió en la oscuridad. El reencuentro. Una búsqueda. Cuando no todo queda como lo dejamos._

_ Explicaciones._

XXXXXX

Nope, aún no poseo Witch Hunter Robin ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. Ellos son propiedad de los que hayan comprado el derecho respectivo. ¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:

Atta651

P.D.: Si hay alguien allí, lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada pero estuve buena parte del día sin luz y luego sin internet. Seeh, es algo que puede pasar. Como ahora la luz ahora es de todos… ¡No tenemos :S!


	5. Explicaciones

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Cuatro: Explicaciones.

Doujima describiría el viaje de vuelta Raven's Flat como una de las cosas más extrañas que había vivido. Y conste que, tanto como espía de SOLOMON como Cazadora miembro de la STN-J había vivido cosas bastante extrañas.

Luego de una fallida y terriblemente complicada cacería, Miho estaba inconsciente en su auto. Amon y Robin, a quienes consideraban desaparecidos (ninguno realmente habían creído la historia de que estaban muertos, aún cuando ella fue la que la fomentó.), conducían a su lado, al igual que Sakaki, que iba en su motocicleta.

Michael y el jefe Kosaka los recibieron a la salida del ascensor. Al igual que los cazadores, ellos también tenían un montón de preguntas que exigían respuesta pero había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse primero. Los signos vitales de Karasuma fueron revisados nuevamente. Al encontrarse fuera de peligro, decidieron no llevarla al hospital, aunque trataron sus heridas. Finalmente acomodaron a la psicometrista en un mueble cercano y la cubrieron con una manta para que reposara y se recuperara.

Todos los movimientos que hacían, aunque eficaces, eran excesivamente premeditados. Como si tuvieran que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para realizar algo que de otra manera habría sido hecho de manera automática.

Amon, estoico como la última vez que lo habían visto, se mantenía apartado en una esquina. Por el contrario, Robin trataba de ayudar lo más posible. Sin embargo, muchas manos ponen el caldo morado y los esfuerzos de todos pronto parecía que entorpecían más que ayudaban de modo que Kosaka les ordenó que dejaran el cuidado de Karasuma en sus manos (más bien de Hattori), lo que tuvieron que hacer sin derecho a réplicas.

Sin otra excusa para evitar la incómoda charla, el equipo se congregó en la sala de reuniones. Michael fue el último en entrar. Sin mediar palabra con los otros, tomó su asiento y encendió la computadora, dispuesto a revisar las escenas de la caza de esa tarde. Desconcertante era una de las palabras que le venían a la cabeza al revivir en video la caza. Estaba seguro de que el sospechoso había estado en el callejón. ¿Entonces por qué no lo encontraron el momento en que lo hicieron los Cazadores? Porque tenía que haber estado allí todo el tiempo, dado a que atacó a Karasuma cuando ésta estaba indefensa. El muchacho se mordió el pulgar. Se suponía que ese día iba a acabar todo pero la pesadilla no hacía más que empeorar.

"Michael." La voz de Amon cortó los pensamientos del chico como si de una filosa navaja se tratara. "Detén lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora. Necesitamos que realices una búsqueda y que esa sea tu única prioridad."

"¿Huh?" Michael retiró la mirada de la pantalla y la fijó en el hombre. ¿Suspender todo? ¿Qué pasaba con el caso?

"Amon." Murmuró Robin quedamente a modo de reprimenda.

"¡Chotto Matte!" Doujima no fue tan sutil. Poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa. Levantó un dedo acusatorio hacia Amon. "¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! ¡No puedes venir aquí y pretender que dejemos lo que estamos haciendo para obedecerte sólo porque te apareces de la nada!"

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre la sala de reuniones luego de las palabras de Yurika. Ante tremendo ataque, Amon abrió la boca para defenderse pero esta vez, Robin fue más rápida.

"SOLOMON nos localizó." Anunció, en el mismo tono suave que solía emplear siempre.

Hablando de silencios incómodos. Doujima se dejó caer en el asiento, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. Sakaki por su parte, dejó la boca en una 'o' perfecta. Michael no tenía forma de saber cuál era su expresión pero estaba completamente seguro que encajaba con la de los demás. Inspiró aire profundamente. SOLOMON siempre había dicho que, si querían encontrar a alguien, no había forma de que se ocultaran por demasiado tiempo. El hacker entendía la razón por la que ambos querían ocultarse pero había algo que no le cuadraba demasiado.

El Padre Giugliano, tutor de Robin, era uno de los altos mandos de la organización y había dejado en claro que su intención no era lastimar a la chica, algo que parecía en contra de la misma política de la Confraria. También estaba el hecho de que el colapso de la Fábrica significaba que el conflicto entre la rama principal y la japonesa habían terminado. Si SOLOMON había encontrado a Robin y Amon, ¿Qué hacían devuelta en Japón?

"Entonces… ¿Cómo?" Aventuró Sakaki pero se trataba de una pregunta difícil y sin forma posible de ser formulada con tacto.

"No estamos en la lista de cacerías." Afirmó Robin, quien se había autodesignado como la oradora. Muy buena decisión a juicio de Michael, considerando que las habilidades de Amon en ese departamento dejaban mucho que desear. "SOLOMON no nos buscaba para cazarnos, por el contrario, usaron las líneas de información que poseen para ponernos en el camino correcto."

"¿Camino correcto?" esta vez la pregunta provino del hacker. Robin asintió.

"Para convertirme en la 'Witch's Eve.'" Hasta el momento, la chica había estado mirando sus manos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Cuando terminó la oración, levantó el rostro hacia sus demás compañeros lo que, en conjunto con su expresión habitual daba la sensación de que les preguntaba si aún la escucharían. Nadie dijo nada, de modo que continuó. "El poder de controlar los elementos… Pero para eso necesitamos encontrar al Witch conocido como 'Tracer'. Sólo él puede ayudarnos a buscar lo que necesitamos."

"¿SOLOMON te dijo eso?" preguntó Doujima, escéptica.

Amon se adelantó desde su posición y tomó la palabra.

"No sabemos cuales son los planes de la STN, pero por ahora va por la misma línea por la que vamos nosotros." Afirmó.

"El padre Giugliano puso a nuestra disposición los recursos de SOLOMON pero si debemos confiar en alguien, preferimos que sea en ustedes."

Otro silencio más, pero este definitivamente no era incómodo o tenso como los que le precedieron. De algún modo, todos se sentían reconfortados por la confianza que la chica tenía en ellos.

"Así que," Michael fue el primero en hablar. "¿Este 'Tracer' tiene algún nombre?"

Un par de horas más tarde, Karasuma abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que registró fue una ola de preocupación. Sin embargo, no podía provenir de ella, porque esa preocupación era _por _ella. No se dio el tiempo de analizarlo, porque las palabras salieron de su boca antes de comprender lo que sucedía.

"Tráeme a la Bruja o más asesinatos se seguirán uno tras otro."

"¿Karasuma-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?" La ola de preocupación que había sentido en un principio provenía de Sakaki, como pudo comprobar cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser suyos de nuevo.

"Sí." Respondió ella secamente, apartando al otro Cazador con un brazo. La toalla fría que tenía en la frente calló sobre su regazo.

"Estabas hablando de los asesinatos…"

"Sakaki, estoy bien." Continuó la mujer. Realmente no quería ser tan cortante pero estaba bastante confundida en esos momentos. Para empezar, la preocupación del chico no le dejaba pensar claro y luego estaban las imágenes que había visto. Definitivamente, lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, más que la pesada carga de sentimientos ajenos (Aunque fuera porque ella le importaba) era estar sola para poner en orden lo que había en su cabeza. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmallaste de pronto y… ¡Karasuma-san! No creo que sea buena idea que te pongas de pie todavía y…"

"Te dije que estoy bien." Replicó ella. Tenía que contarle rápidamente a los otros lo que había visto. Si eso implicaba que debía reconocer que sus poderes estaban aumentando y que podría terminar siendo catalogada como una Witch, que así fuera.

Sakaki por su parte, necio como él solo, la sujetó por los brazos y no la dejó avanzar más.

"Escucha, tengo que decirte algo. Amon y Robin…"

Nuevamente, no pudo terminar. Sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que la mujer estaba lo bastante cerca como para verlos por ella misma.

"Karasuma-san." La llamó Robin apenas la vio. La mayor se mantuvo estática por unos instantes. Al final, la mujer cortó la distancia entre ellas y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Me alegra tanto que estés con bien!" exclamó, mientras el resto de la STN-J observaba con cuidado. "Bienvenida de vuelta."

Cuando finalmente la soltó, se fijó en Amon. También le dio la bienvenida, aunque no de manera tan efusiva, algo que seguramente el hombre agradeció. Luego hubo tiempo para ponerla a corriente de lo que sucedía pero la chica no se mostró especialmente alegre por el cambio de prioridades.

Karasuma contó que había tenido una visión bastante fuerte, llena de odio. Si bien Akita era el responsable directo de los asesinatos, éstos habían sido ordenados por otra persona. La única pista es que se trataba de una mujer, y su mensaje era bastante claro.

_Tráiganme a la Bruja o más asesinatos se sucederán uno tras otro._

Continuará

_Trescientos veinte años han pasado desde que el _coven_ se hundió en la oscuridad. Opiniones divididas. Tratar de encajar. Cuando no la ayuda complica las cosas._

_Fuerzas en Movimiento._

XXXXXX

¡Yay! ¡Tengo mi primer Review! Muchas gracias a **Miki Matsuura** y a ti te dedico este capítulo porque de otro modo habría tardado más en animarme a hacerle las correcciones para subirlo. Espero que continúes leyendo y más aún, que te guste…

Veamos, no poseo Witch Hunter Robin ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. Ellos son propiedad de los que hayan comprado el derecho respectivo. ¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:

Atta651


	6. Fuerzas en Movimiento

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Cinco: Fuerzas en Movimiento.

Una nueva semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía imposible pensar que dos supuestos fugitivos de SOLOMON pudieran pasar ese tiempo en una de las oficinas de la organización que debería estar tras sus cabezas y actuar con tanta normalidad. Al menos, Michael no podía quejarse de la falta de trabajo.

Junto con las cacerías normales, a las cuales los otros dos Cazadores se sumaron, el hacker debía reencontrar a Akita Seizo, el principal sospechoso de los asesinatos cometidos con aparatos electrónicos. Le habían perdido la pista por completo luego de la cacería fallida pero al menos no se habían registrado nuevas víctimas. Al mismo tiempo, debía escudriñar toda la base de datos de la STN, registros policiales y civiles en busca del brujo que Amon y Robin querían encontrar tan desesperadamente. Por supuesto, habría ayudado mucho si tuvieran más información sobre él.

Aparte de una pequeña idea de lo que podía hacer, indicado por el sobrenombre que ostentaba, la única información que Amon le había dado era el apellido. Si hubiera sido tan fácil, SOLOMON podría haberlo encontrado sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, la verdad es que había grandes posibilidades de que no se encontrara calificado como Witch o de que nunca se le hubiera incluido en la base de datos de la Confraria. Ergo, la razón por la que debía utilizar los caminos verdes y revisar registros policiales y civiles. El apellido realmente ayudaba poco. Yamazaki era tan común que con sólo ese carácter de búsqueda, produciría demasiados resultados que debían ser investigados uno a uno.

En cuanto a los Cazadores, las cosas estaban algo extrañas. Quizá las imágenes que había visto en la cacería habían sido más graves de lo que habían pensado o simplemente habían revuelto algo en ella pero Karasuma estaba obsesionada con el caso de los aparatos electrónicos y difícilmente se integraba a operaciones que no tuvieran que ver con eso. Doujima también estaba sentida con el caso pero no a los mismos niveles que la psicometrista. En su caso era una forma más concentrada del sentimiento del equipo por la repentina aparición de dos personas que consideraban que no volverían a ver.

No era que la STN-J no se alegrara del regreso de Amon y Robin, porque era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, aunque conservaban las esperanzas de que siguieran con vida, todos se habían forzado a adaptarse a no verlos como parte de su cotidianidad. Como equipo, habían aprendido a no depender de Amon como líder, sin que los abrumara el trabajo. Y, de pronto, regresaron. No podía haber sido en peor momento.

El caso en el que trabajaban había tomado demasiado de ellos, para finalizar con una cacería fallida. Con la llegada de Amon, el hombre pretendía volver a la antigua cadena de mandos, ordenándoles de una que dejaran de lado lo que estaban haciendo. Era un paso que algunos estaban más dispuestos a dar que otros. Doujima se lo hacía saber cuando podía, tomando la mayoría de las veces el lado de Karasuma.

Amon era el otro extremo. Para él, toda la prioridad residía en que Robin completara su 'destino' como la Witch's Eve, implicara lo que eso implicara. Salvo por buscar a 'Tracer', Amon no había revelado qué era lo que debían hacer. Aún cuando había dicho que confiaba en ellos (aunque, aquí entre nos, esa había sido Robin).

Sakaki y Robin se mantenían en terreno medio. Eran los que salían en las cacerías del brujo de turno. Cada uno tenía la visión interna de uno de los dos lados pero trataban de formar un puente con el otro, fallando miserablemente. Las dos partes eran simplemente demasiado testarudas. De esa manera, los dos miembros más jóvenes colaboraban entre ellos y en la mayor cantidad de casos posible, logrando mantener la ilusión de que toda la STN-J estaba unida todavía.

"Aquí tienes a tu brujo misterioso." Anunció Doujima a Amon, lanzando un papel enfrente de él, luego de una de sus escapadas. "Nombre y dirección de contacto."

Amon miró a la recién llegada con la florida expresión de un Moai. No obstante, la chica lo conocía bastante bien como para captar la pregunta implícita.

"Syunji." Respondió simplemente, con el mismo tono áspero que había usado desde el principio. "Me sorprende que no lo hayas pensado antes. Por otro lado, le tomó dos días darme la información, lo que significa que tu Witch quiere ser encontrado."

El papel pasó luego a manos de Michael, que revisó la información en la computadora. Lo que temía era cierto, no se encontraba en la lista de SOLOMON y tampoco estaba en la de la policía. Para sorpresa del hacker, la dirección que encontró en un documento de compra de un apartamento, coincidía con la que estaba escrita en la ilegible caligrafía de Nagira. Esperando no desatar una nueva discusión, el muchacho levantó el auricular y marcó el número con el que quería comunicarse.

"¿Karasuma-san? ¿Crees que podrías venir?"

La reunión fue bastante breve, después de todo, su objetivo les había sido tan amable como para decirles dónde encontrarle. Una tregua fue declarada aunque no fue puesta en palabras, cuando Karasuma aceptó participar en la operación de 'arresto' de esa noche.

De forma que ella y Sakaki se encontraban esa noche rondando la entrada de la biblioteca, esperando la señal. Michael esperó hasta que, tanto los usuarios como los trabajadores abandonaran el edificio antes de anunciarles a los Cazadores que podían proceder. El por qué podía permanecer allí pese a no trabajar en el lugar era otro misterio para ser resuelto en otra ocasión.

Haruto asintió cuando su compañera le hizo una señal con la mano. Ambos sacaron sus pistolas y el muchacho forzó la puerta para que abriera.

Su objetivo les esperaba en una mesa de estudio, leyendo un libro tranquilamente, de perfil a la puerta. El único movimiento que hizo cuando entraron fue levantar levemente la cabeza hacia al frente y marcar la página en la que había quedado.

"Yamazaki Kali, queda arrestada por orden de la STN-J" recitó Karasuma, tal como había sido previsto.

"Se habían tardado." Replicó, poniéndose de pie y dejando el cuaderno en blanco que sostenía, sobre la mesa.

Era una mujer que debía estar en la segunda mitad de los veintes. Su cabello negro, largo y ondulado estaba peinado impecablemente. También era impecable en su forma de vestir, con falda larga, una camisa blanca y un pullover a cuadros que la hacían ver seria pero, a diferencia de Miho no trataba de cambiar su edad. La mujer recogió su bolso y su chaqueta.

"¿Nos vamos ya?" preguntó.

Sakaki miró a su compañera, que se encogió de hombros. La mujer se dejó conducir dócilmente hasta el auto, de forma que no tuvieron la necesidad de colocarle esposas. Tenía una gracia hipnotizante al moverse, como si calculara conscientemente cada uno de sus cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento, Haruto se rascó el cuello. La mujer lo ponía algo nervioso.

"Lo siento Yamazaki-san, pero cebemos vendarle los ojos… cuestión de seguridad."

La mujer se volvió hacia él.

"Puedes hacerlo si quieres." Respondió, mirándole a la cara. "Pero descubrirás, joven, que eso sería algo redundante."

Aún cuando la iluminación del estacionamiento era bastante mala, debido a que la cara de la mujer estaba frente a él, Haruto cayó en cuanta. Sus ojos estaban nublados y sin vida.

Yamazaki Kali era ciega.

Demasiada información para el pobre Sakaki. Si ya la mujer lo ponía nervioso, el saber que era ciega, no lo ayudaba. Se pasó todo el trayecto a Raven's Flat mirando de reojo al asiento trasero en donde Yamazaki se había acomodado a sus anchas. Por su parte, la mujer parecía divertida con el predicamento del muchacho y se reía para sus adentros.

Al llegar a la oficina, Sakaki corrió a refugiarse detrás de Michael. Los que ya se encontraban allí miraron a la recién llegada con curiosidad. Realmente sabía como imponer su presencia. Hattori se le acercó y la guió hasta el salón de reuniones donde Amon y Robin la esperaban.

Michael, Doujima, Sakaki, Karasuma y el jefe Kosaka se agolparon frente a la pantalla del primero, dónde eran proyectadas las imágenes tomadas por la cámara de la sala.

Apenas entró en la habitación y se retiró la persona que la escoltaba, Kali sintió el escrutinio al que fue sometida.

"¿Tú eres 'Tracer'?" le preguntó un hombre con una voz grave.

"Ahórratelo." Dijo Yamazaki, cortando cualquier otro tipo de comunicación. "Sé para lo que me necesitan y sí, soy yo la que buscan." Una sonrisa algo diabólica se dibujó en sus facciones. "Pero no lo obtendrán a menos que me ayuden a mí primero."

Un piso más arriba, seis personas miraban la escena con las cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Yamazaki Kali era sin duda un personaje bastante interesante.

Lo que no sabían era las fuerzas que se habían puesto en movimiento con su llegada.

Continuará

_Trescientos veinte años han pasado desde que el _coven_ se hundió en la oscuridad. Enfrentamientos. Un fuerte carácter. Cuando las misiones personales se interponen._

_Ganas de Ganar._

XXXXXX

No poseo Witch Hunter Robin ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. Ellos son propiedad de los que hayan comprado el derecho respectivo.

¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:

Atta651


	7. Ganas de Ganar

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Seis: Ganas de Ganar.

Si hay algo que no se ve muy a menudo es a Amon tomado por sorpresa pero eso era justo lo que estaban presenciando los diferentes integrantes de la STN-J. Un piso más abajo de donde se encontraban, Kali tomó asiento sin que se lo indicaran. Amon recuperó la compostura.

"Exiges demasiado para lo poco que nos das." Dijo con un tono algo amenazador. "No hay un solo registro de ti como Witch, ni siquiera como Seed."

La mujer se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto sin ningún reparo. No se le veía intimidada en lo más mínimo y quizá era en parte a que no podía ver el aspecto amenazador de su interlocutor.

"Estás muy equivocado si crees que todos encajamos con los estándares de SOLOMON. De hecho, creo que muchas veces sus conceptos son más flexibles de lo que piensan."

"¿Estás pidiendo que confiemos en ti sin ninguna prueba?"

"Eso es cosa tuya. De cualquier manera no voy a mover un dedo por ustedes hasta que tenga lo que quiero. Puro y simple."

En vista de que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder un milímetro, Robin se atrevió a intervenir.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó suavemente. Kali sonrió de nuevo con malicia.

"Mi hermana." Dijo, sacando de su bolso una foto y poniéndola sobre la mesa. Robin tuvo que darle la vuelta porque fue puesta boca abajo. "Me ayudarán a encontrar a mi hermana y una vez que esté a salvo puedo acabar con los infelices que la persiguen."

Michael aprovechó para aumentar el zoom y enfocar la foto. Se trataba de una niña de alrededor de diez años que le saludaba alegremente. El muchacho estaba seguro de haberla visto antes pero no recordaba dónde. En la sala de reuniones, la conversación continuó, sinedo Robin la siguiente en tomar la palabra.

"¿Arriesgar al mundo por una sola?"

El rostro de Kali sufrió una nueva transformación, perdiendo por completo cualquier rastro de simpatía que pudiera haber tenido en su momento.

"¿Un mundo donde los seres humanos y los brujos puedan vivir en armonía?" preguntó con sorna. "Han estado con la misma cantaleta desde hace más de 400 años y que ustedes están más cerca de lograrlo que otros, me tiene sin cuidado. Humana o Witch, no cambia el hecho de que soy ciega." Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "Lo siento niña, pero antes de ir tras fantasías ajenas, quiero recuperar lo que es real para mí. Y eso es Aki-chan."

"¡Pero si brujos y humanos aprendieran a vivir juntos…!" trató de decir Robin pero fue cortada con brusquedad.

"Lamento si no tengo tanta fe como tú en el hombre. Es noble lo que buscas pero no puedes controlar las acciones de todos, aún si recurres a magia arcana. Las personas, con Craft o si él continuarán buscando motivos para lastimarse los unos a los otros. SOLOMON saldrá de las sombras pero continuará existiendo."

Eso sí que era una visión pesimista del futuro. Robin parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, siendo obvio que mantenía todas sus esperanzas en la búsqueda que se había embarcado. Amon fue el siguiente en tomar la palabra, pero si lo hizo para cambiar de tema y defender a la adolescente o para atacar a la mujer, era un misterio para Michael.

"Eso no hace más que demostrarnos que no eres quién dices ser. Si realmente tuvieras el Craft que buscamos, no tendrías problemas en hallar a tu hermana."

Kali gruñó.

"Todo lo contrario, podría hacerlo muy fácilmente. ¡Pero eso sería entregarla a las fauces del lobo!" Yamazaki inspiró aire profundamente. "Aki-chan está siendo perseguida por nuestra madre, una mimetista. Es capaz de copiar mi Craft, pero necesita que yo lo use y eso es justo lo que espera que sea mi siguiente movimiento."

"Nuevamente, todo se reduce a creer en tu palabra."

"Si sigues así, esto va a tomar demasiado tiempo." Gruño la mujer, rodando los ojos. "Vamos a cambiar de estrategia. He hecho mi tarea, así que no vengo con las manos vacías en este caso. ¿Te parece si expongo lo que sé y luego decides si tu misión es lo bastante importante como para que tengas que ayudarme?"

Eso definitivamente no era la mejor forma, ni de pedir ayuda, ni de aproximarse a Amon. El hombre se lo pensó un momento, dando una mirada de soslayo a Robin, que seguía algo contrariada. Asintió levemente pero Yamazaki permaneció en silencio.

"Empieza desde el principio." Dijo, recordando que no podía ver el gesto. La mujer asintió y suspiró pesadamente antes de comenzar.

"Mi nombre es Yamazaki Kali Arina. Soy miembro del Clan Cow, también conocido como los Brujos de Methuselah. Ostento el nombre de 'Tracer' debido a que, gracias a mi Craft, poseo la habilidad de localizar a casi cualquier Brujo, si tengo una idea de lo que pueden hacer."

Decía todo en un tono monótono, como si en lugar de explicarse ante una peligrosa organización, estuviera recitando un discurso aprendido a las fuerzas ante una maestra de escuela.

"Mi padre era humano y mi madre una Witch mimetista. No fui catalogada como tal por SOLOMON debido a que mis habilidades pasaron desapercibidas como una mera adaptación a mi discapacidad. Mi hermana menor no tuvo tanta suerte. A los doce años despertó su Craft y fue secuestrada cinco días después. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces."

Amon la dejaba hablar sin hacer más que un ocasional levantamiento de ceja o entrecerrar los ojos, digiriendo la información. Del rostro de Kali, todo rastro de emoción había desaparecido hace rato, aún ante la mención de su hermana, lo que antes había causado el efecto contrario.

"Tanto yo como mi madre la buscamos, ella con no tan buenas intenciones. Aún cuando una reunión familiar no entra en nuestros planes, hemos estado pendientes la una de la otra. Ella ha reunido una banda de punks, quién sabe bajo qué condiciones, cuya finalidad es llevarla hasta Aki-chan. Dado a que sabe que Akira fue secuestrada por SOLOMON, entiendo que les ha dejado el mensaje bien claro."

Un piso más arriba, agrupado frente a la pantalla del computador se encontraba el resto del equipo. El tono con el que la mujer hablaba camuflaba engañosamente la importancia de lo que decía. Si no estuvieran tan pendientes de cada una de sus palabras, probablemente más de uno estaría tratando de esconder uno o dos bostezos. Siendo la más conectada con el caso, Karasuma fue la primera en recordar.

_Tráiganme a la Bruja o más asesinatos se sucederán uno tras otro. _¿Osea que los asesinatos no habían sido otra cosa que para dar un mensaje? El enojo se apoderó de la chica mientras razonaba su respuesta. Sí, desde un principio debí haberse dado cuenta. Los tres primeros casos habían sido viejos y no se registraron nuevos hasta que las pesquisas comenzaron. Luego, los últimos tres, combinado con el ataque contra su persona. No había mensaje más claro que ese.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, desocupó el lugar que hasta entonces tenía y se encaminó hasta el ascensor. Sakaki hizo ademán de perseguirla pero se lo pensó mejor y siguió el ejemplo del resto.

En la sala de reuniones, Kali continuó hablando, exponiendo las identidades de los tres que conformaban la banda de criminales bajo las órdenes de Oosugi Taiko, su madre. El relato ya estaba llegando a su fin, lo que significaría una nueva batalla de voluntades entre ella y Amon, con Robin en el medio recibiendo todo el daño colateral. Pero eso no era lo que Michael estaba pensando en ese momento, ni siquiera la desaparición de Karasuma logró hacerle perder la sensación de que algo de lo que Yamazaki había dicho había disparado un recuerdo. Sólo que no podía hacerse con él de momento.

"No tenemos registros de que tu hermana haya sido capturada. Nosotros no participamos en esa cacería." Anunció Amon, una vez que Kali hubo guardado silencio, como señal de que había terminado. "La Fábrica no era una prisión de Witchs, por lo que no hay razón para pensar que haya sobrevivido."

"Y sin embargo, fue capaz de comunicarse conmigo un año y medio después de ser arrebatada de la casa." Aquí iba, una batalla de dimes y diretes, cada uno tratando de imponer su voluntad sobre el otro.

"Es posible que haya sido falsificado."

"Todo lo contrario, lo envió en un código que inventamos de niñas y que sólo ella y yo conocemos."

Bueno, por allí no podía ganar. Decidió probar con un nuevo argumento.

"La Fábrica fue destruida." Anunció solemnemente. "Bien podrías estar persiguiendo un fantasma."

¡UY! Eso sí que habría sido una buena cachetada, si Amon no la hubiera detenido a tempo, claro. No es por nada pero mi morbosa curiosidad me dice que habría sido interesante ver a Amon en ese predicamento.

"¡Akira está viva y NO te atrevas a sugerir tal cosa!" prácticamente le gritó en el rostro. La máscara que había usado anteriormente había desaparecido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Recuperó su mano con un movimiento brusco, pero su tono guardaba las lágrimas que luchaba por no dejar salir. "Cuando alguien muere, deja una huella. No importa que tan lejos esté, Akira está viva."

La afirmación sorprendió a Robin sobremanera, considerando que ella pensaba en manera bastante similar pero no tanto como a Michael, que por fin recordó lo que le era tan familiar. Rápidamente, el muchacho inició una frenética búsqueda a través de los archivos de su computador, dejando perplejos al resto de los espectadores.

Pero no tanto como lo que sucedió después.

Karasuma abrió la puerta a la sala de reuniones sin ninguna ceremonia y entró. Las miradas se fijaron en ella pero no le dio mayor importancia mientras se abría camino a la mesa llena de pantallas que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio.

"Vamos a buscarla." Anunció decidida. "No me importa lo que hagan después, ni siquiera puedo decir algo sobre la chica, pero si me lleva a esos malditos, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Continuará

XXXXXX

No poseo Witch Hunter Robin ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. Ellos son propiedad de los que hayan comprado el derecho respectivo.

¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:

Atta651


	8. Habilidades y Craft

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Siete: Habilidades y Craft.

No había sido el movimiento más inteligente que tomar y mucho menos las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Amon miró a Karasuma irritado, mientras que Robin lo hacía con algo cercano al alivio. La expresión de Yamazaki, por el contrario era completamente ilegible. La mujer volvió a tomar asiento, probablemente decidiendo que entrometerse en un asunto interno sería demasiado arriesgado, aún cuando podía salirse con la suya.

"No hay nada que perder." Miho decidió que ya había hecho demasiado como para acobardarse, de modo que continuó. "Es así de simple, ella no te dará lo que sea que busques a menos que encuentres a la chica y acaben con la pandilla de Oosugi y _la STN-J _está dispuesta a ayudar con eso."

Había algo especial en la forma en la que mencionó a la organización, como si los excluyera. Mejor dicho, como si excluyera a Amon. Sin embargo, la decisión parecía seguir recayendo en él, como evidenciaba la mirada que le dirigió su antigua compañera de trabajo. Una situación que sin duda no se veía todos los días.

Luego de la interrupción de Karasuma, a Amon no le sorprendió cuando Michael, Sakaki y Doujima ingresaron también por las puertas.

"¡Amon, la encontré!" anunció el muchacho más joven, tomando su lugar y conectando su portátil de forma que en las pantallas de la sala se mostraba una réplica en digital de la foto que Yamazaki les mostrara anteriormente, junto con un montón de datos sobre edad, altura, color de cabello y de ojos. "Yamamazaki Akira, fue capturada por la Fábrica." Kali abandonó todo intento de permanecer al margen y fijó sus invidentes ojos en el hacker, que se sonrojó violentamente. "la encontré mientras trabajaba en el disco duro de Zaizen-san. Está catalogada como Witch, pero no especifican sus… habilidades."

Yamazaki se relajó en su asiento, liberando el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que había estado manteniendo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Amon. Sin embargo, realmente tenía poco que decir contra toda la STN-J. Quieras que no, necesitaba de su ayuda tanto como de la de Kali.

"Buscaremos a la chica." Anunció sin mayor ceremonia. Yamazaki falló miserablemente en ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Pero no te será tan fácil. Tu misma dijiste que perteneces al Clan Cow, posees información que nos ayudará."

No era una petición. Yamazaki se puso seria nuevamente y se lo pensó con cuidado. Asintió al decidir que era lo mejor que podía conseguir.

"Puedo darte información reunida por el Clan, siempre y cuando no esté velada específicamente. De la información que he recolectado, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer Oosugi? Es decir, ¿Para qué necesita a tu hermana?" preguntó Robin, antes de que continuara la discusión.

Yamazaki rió. Era una risa que, aunque cantarina, carecía por completo de emoción.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. "¿Crees que tiene algún noble objetivo como liberar a los brujos de la opresión o destruir el mundo? Siento decepcionarte, pero su objetivo es más mundano. Venganza, pura y simple, eso es su objetivo. Mi padre la abandonó cuando se enteró que _Oosugi_ era una bruja, y lo hizo al momento que Akira fue nombrada Seed. Haz la cuenta, es bastante simple. Suma a eso el hacho de que papá realmente trató de ayudar a Akira a no despertar su Craft, y" cuando falló en eso, a controlarlo. Sólo que ya era demasiado tarde."

Sus palabras estaban cargadas del más puro odio pero no eran contra Robin, eso era obvio. Era la segunda vez que mostraba tal despliegue de sentimiento, cuando usualmente prefería mantenerse distante. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el hacho de que se negara a mencionar a su madre como tal lo que, junto con la posibilidad de que Akira estuviera muerta, lo hacían un tema espinoso para tratar con ella. Y uno con probables consecuencias peligrosas, si no tenían cuidado.

"¿Cuál es el Craft de la chica?" esta vez, Amon no permitiría que le distrajeran del tema que le interesaba.

Maldita sea, la primera pregunta de hombre y ya la había acorralado. No le quedaba más remedio que contestar, pero si manejaba las cosas con cuidado, quizá voltearía las cosas a su favor. Volvió a una zona más cómoda, con un tono de voz que hacía parecer que lo que decía no tenía la menor importancia para ella.

"Si se admite que el Craft se transmite de generación en generación por medio del DNA, es lógico pensar que está sujeto a las mismas reglas. La selección natural se aplica también el los humanos, aún cuando tratemos de negarlo al desarrollar cada vez más la ciencia. En sí, el Craft puede ser considerado como una mutación, un evento azaroso a nivel de los genes que se transforma en una ampliación de la capacidad mental. Las artes de un Witch suelen estar ligados a fuerzas naturales: fuego, electricidad, gravedad, en resumen control de la mente sobre la materia. Sin embargo, el entorno de los seres humanos ha cambiado a través de los siglos. Si bien hay Craft que perduran inmutables, como los relacionados a la magia arcana, si existe la predisposición genética para ello, existen otros que se adaptan a ello."

"Es un concepto que deben tener claro. Después de todo, los sujetos que han estado persiguiendo no obedecen exactamente con los patrones de SOLOMON. Akita es capaz de controlar aparatos electrónicos, transformándolos en armas a su antojo. No estoy segura de cuáles son las habilidades de los mellizos Negura, pero tiene algo que ver con transportarse mediante las ondas electromagnéticas. Es algo parecido a lo que puede hacer Aki-chan. Algo que la hace tan valiosa, que un tipo que desea eliminar a los Brujos del mundo, decide mantenerla con vida. Akira es capaz de comunicarse con las computadoras."

La mujer ya les había dicho anteriormente que su hermana había sido mantenida con vida al menos año y medio en la Fábrica. Y si lo que afirmaba sobre el Craft de la menor de la Yamazaki era verdad, probablemente lo explicaba todo. Sin embargo, quizá Michael era el único en entender, o por lo menos imaginar las posibilidades que eso implicaba.

"Eso no es posible" Intervino Sakaki "nunca se ha reportado algo como eso."

"Puede que sí, puede que no." Admitió Yamazaki. "Como dije antes, todo depende de la predisposición genética. Y con una madre que puede cambiar a voluntad su genoma para 'copiar' el Craft de otros, las posibilidades son infinitas. El hecho de que SOLMON no lo haya registrado no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, hay muchas formas de evitar los controles y yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello. Seamos realistas, sólo en Japón, la cantidad de Seeds y Witchs implicariá, con el uso de efectivos humanos, que por lo menos todo los hombres de la nación llevaran una doble vida como Cazadores de noche, para mantener la vigilancia de todos los que podrían tener alguna forma de Craft. Recuerden que aún no se ha descubierto el secreto de por qué algunos humanos desarrollan este tipo de habilidades y, por supuesto, nos ayuda en demasía el hecho de que no todas las ramas de SOLOMON miren en la misma dirección. Su amigo Zaizen es una prueba de ello. Es más, me atrevería a decir que los Cuarteles Generales y la Asamblea no se han atrevido a comunicar más allá de un muy selecto círculo, el verdadero objetivo de SOLOMON."

"Eso no es cierto." Advirtió, esta vez, Michael. "La investigación genética de la STN estaba adelantada por lo menos cinco años con respecto a las realizadas en su época y se ha consiguió replicar…"

Si guardó silencio por consideración a lo que estaba diciendo o por la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió Amon, es imposible saberlo. Pero eso no le impidió a la mujer entender a la perfección de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿El Proyecto Robin?" preguntó sin mayor contemplación.

Con mayor o menor disímulo, todos miraron a la adolescente. Nuevamente era ella la que recibía el daño colateral. Interpretando correctamente el silencio que precedió, Yamazaki continuó.

"No subestimen el conocimiento de los Brujos de Methuselah. Sí, es cierto que esa fue una gran sorpresa, la forma en que consiguieron replicar el DNA de un Witch, y no de uno cualquiera, para ser sincera. Sin embargo, de allí a considerar que todos los misterios concernientes al Craft están resueltos… me parece que todavía hay un largo trecho que recorrer."

"¿Y qué eres tú? Una especie de genetista, ¿O qué?" preguntó Doujima en un tono ligeramente molesto. Podía parecer que toda esa cháchara la tenía cansada pero no se perdía ni una sola palabra de lo que era dicho en la sala. Viejos hábitos nunca morían y ella continuaba siendo una espía. Yamazaki negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, Amon se le adelantó.

"Tengo una pregunta mejor." Dijo y, como cada vez que hablaba, la atención del cuarto se centró en él. "¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de SOLOMON?"

Kali frunció el ceño de inmediato y se mordió el labio. Por lo que habían visto de ella, bien podría estar maldiciéndose mentalmente el descuido. Quizá era uno de esos temas que el Clan no le permitía revelar. Inspiró aire y fijó la mirada en el hombre. Digo, lo hizo de una manera como si realmente pudiera verlo, y que por cierto provocó más de un escalofrío.

Si fueron uno, cinco o sesenta minutos, lo que mantuvieron esa postura, es difícil decirlo. ¿Qué tan grave podría ser lo que tuviera que decir? Me refiero, habían visto cosas aún más extrañas ¿O no?

Yamazaki negó con la cabeza y todos soltaron el aire que habían estado aguantando sin siquiera haberlo notado.

"No." Contestó la mujer, secamente pero no el tono cortante y antipático con el que había respondido al resto de las preguntas. "Los secretos siempre salen a la luz y en algún momento te enterarás. No estás listo para eso ahora. Ninguno de ustedes lo está."

Y con eso, se levantó del asiento y se encaminó a la salida, dando por terminada la conversación.

Continuará

XXXXXX

No poseo Witch Hunter Robin ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. Ellos son propiedad de los que hayan comprado el derecho respectivo.

¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:

Atta651


	9. Igualdad de Condiciones

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Ocho: Igualdad de Condiciones

Después del escabroso comienzo, las cosas no mejoraron demasiado pero de que lo hicieron, lo hicieron. Al menos ahora todos miraban en la misma dirección. El problema es que, aunque ahora tenían la mayor cantidad de recursos, pues además ahora contaban con una magnifica fuente de información en Yamazaki, ambos bandos estaban demasiado parejos.

La pandilla de Oosugi pensaba que Yamazaki Akira, la hermana menor de Kali estaba prisionera de la STN-J. Mientras no cometieran más asesinatos, era una ventaja. Sin embargo, eso ataba las manos a los miembros de la rama japonesa, pues su prioridad era conseguir a la chica. No podían hacer ningún movimiento sospechoso de búsqueda o alertarían al bando enemigo.

Eso los dejaba buscando información sobre los miembros del grupo. Akita Seizo, el encargado de los asesinatos era un cabo suelto. Estaba desaparecido desde el fallido intento de la cacería. Parecía que se había esfumado porque no había sido visto nuevamente y no existían pruebas de que hubiera salido ni del país ni de la ciudad. Por su parte, Oosugi Takiko, madre de Kali y Akira, nunca había sido vista. Se creía que era la supuesta 'consejera' con la que se reunía el asesino pero nunca había abandonado el apartamento. Yamazaki había mencionado algo sobre medios alternos de comunicación, aunque no se explicó más allá d eso. Tratar de usar el Craft de Kali tampoco era una opción, porque Oosugi lo conocía bien y sabía cómo bloquearlo.

Ese detalle en particular tenía a Amon como gato de espaldas porque significaba que aún no habían visto nunca a Yamazaki usar su Craft, lo que era vital para la búsqueda que realizarían cuando todo esto acabara… si es que acababa en algún momento.

"Confirmado, el objetivo se retira." Anunció Doujima por el comunicador.

"¿Karasuma-san consiguió un escaneo?" preguntó Michael a su vez, esperando encontrar algo finalmente.

"No he encontrado nada útil." Respondió esta vez la propia Miho.

La única pista que tenían era la pareja de mellizos Negura. Se trataba de dos hermanos de veintiún años. Sato, el varón, tenía un historial policiaco lleno de varios delitos menores como robo, exhibicionismo, entre otros. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, realizando una operación parecida a la de la 'Caza' de Kobari Yutaka, el hijo del Master del Harry's, ambas mujeres se habían enrolado como camareras en la cafetería que frecuentaba Raiha, la hembra.

Si bien Robin y Amon mantenían a Sato bajo estricta vigilancia, Raiha había sido considerada como prioridad. La muchacha de largo cabello negro había sido claramente captada por las cámaras en el callejón dónde habían acorralado a Akita.

"Haruto, está saliendo." Informó Michael al cazador.

"Hai" llegó la contestación. "voy tras ella."

Karasuma se asomó por la puerta a tiempo para ver la motocicleta de Sakaki salir en pos del Spark morado que conducía su sospechosa. Aunque sólo habían estado dos días en la asignación, Miho se alegró de que acabara, aún cuando no cumplieron con el objetivo que buscaban. Seguían sin tener más información sobre Oosugi o Akita de la que tenían en un principio.

Miho suspiró pesadamente y fue al cuarto trasero a cambiarse. Para ella, esos dos días habían sido una pesadilla. Si bien los guantes le ayudaban mucho a filtrar la cantidad de emociones que captaba, un lugar tan concurrido como la pequeña cafetería superaba por completo sus defensas. Doujima no había dado señales de haberse dado cuanta pero Karasuma ahora sabía mejor que guiarse por la personalidad descuidada de la Cazadora. Y hablando de la reina de Roma.

"Estoy lista para irme." Anunció, con cara de asco. "Me alegraré de marcharme de aquí. Este lugar no es ni la mitad de glamoroso que el Harry's."

Karasuma rió un poco, tratando de disimular lo mal que se sentía. Quizá no era tan mala idea pasar por el bar de regreso a la oficina, pero antes tenían algo que hacer.

"Te apoyo en eso." Admitió. "Pero recuerda que primero tenemos que pasar por la _princesa._"

Se refería a Yamazaki. El sobrenombre se debía más a una broma que a verdadera mala intención. En cuanto a Karasuma, encontraba su presencia refrescante, como un alivio. La Witch tenía un gran control sobre sus emociones, amén de unas fuertes barreras psíquicas. Era prácticamente la única persona de la cuál no recibía emociones intrusivas.

Con respecto al resto del equipo, las reacciones habían sido bastante variadas. A Doujima parecía agradarle, o por lo menos su sentido de la moda. Más de una vez se había ofrecido para llevarla de compras y ayudarle a escoger otros colores que no fueran tan oscuros como los que solía usar. Karasuma sospechaba que la mujer tenía ciarta apreciación de los colores, de la misma forma como de las presencias a su alrededor, pero ya antes había admitido que un concepto como 'color' era demasiado abstracto para su compresión.

Sakaki de plano se ponía nervioso con ella en la habitación. Era tan seria y cerrada como Amon, pero más dada a los gritos que el hombre. Y hablando de Amon, no se hablaban entre ellos, usando en más de una ocasión a Robin cuando la comunicación era estrictamente necesaria. El jefe Kosaka, por el contrario, no le daba importancia de más y no pareciá afectado por la nevedad, a menos que se contara el hecho de que a sus sermones para Doujima, agregaba una parte sobre tratar de imitar a Yamazaki, que no trabajaba oficialmente para la STN-J y trabajaba más que ella.

Debido a su incapacidad, sin embargo, era de poca ayuda en el campo. Por esa razón, Michael era probablemente el que más tiempo pasaba con ella. Pedía mucha información o el muchacho le comentaba algo nuevo que había descubierto, pero generalmente no intervenía demasiado en la planificación o desarrollo de las operaciones ni en nada referente a la planificación estratégica.

Por supuesto, el transporte había sido un inconveniente, pero más que todo por el deseo de Amon de controlar lo más posible las acciones de Yamazaki. Mientras no mostrara que realmente poseía el Craft que ellos creían, no la dejaría tranquila. Aunque, a decir verdad, Karasuma estaba segura que cualquier búsqueda que Robin y Amon tuvieran que hacer, iba a causar problemas tanto si lo querían como si no.

"… ¿No te parece?" finalizó Doujima.

Karasuma había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado que la otra chica estaba hablando.

"¿Eh?" preguntó.

Yurika rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que se había dado cuanta de que algo estaba mal con Karasuma de un tiempo a esta parte, pero no era parte de su personaje el darse cuenta de esas cosas. A veces lo de la espía era demasiado complicado, aún cuando no necesitara realmente continuar con el acto, era la única forma de actuar que conocía. Por otro lado, conocía lo suficiente a la psicometrista como para saber que antes de admitir que algo andaba mal con ella, lucharía por solucionarlo por su cuenta.

"Sobre Amon y Robin." Repitió Doujima. "Decía que daba la impresión que algo había cambiado entre ellos."

"¿Qué algo cambió entre ellos?" Sí, no era como si no se hubiese hecho la pregunta anteriormente.

Algo en la forma de interactuar entre ellos lo hacía evidente y, de haberlo querido, quizá podría averiguarlo en algún momento. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrada en mantener las emociones fuera que, por ahora, las razones de ese cambio no eran más que conjeturas.

La conversación no progresó más de ese punto porque el auto cruzó la esquina, dando a parar a la calle donde quedaba el edificio en que Yamazaki vivía. Como de costumbre cuando pasaban por ella, ya se encontraba en la entrada del conjunto de apartamentos.

"Buenos días." Saludó suavemente al acomodarse en el asiento trasero.

No mostraba su usual confidencia, por lo que inmediatamente ambas notaron que había algo raro con ella. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. El trayecto a Raven's Flat fue bastante tranquilo y más bien demasiado silencioso. Doujima se escabulló a comprar incluso antes de llegar. Karasuma quería hacer algo parecido pero ahora que estaba sola tenía que encargarse de escoltar a Yamazaki hasta el quinto piso.

Ambas se encontraban en silencio durante el trayecto del aparato. De la nada, Karasuma sintió una gran ansiedad. Atacó tan de improviso que a la chica le costó un par de minutos descubrir que no provenía de ella misma. Miró disimuladamente hacia su acompañante y no necesitaba su Craft para saber que algo no andaba bien con ella. Temblaba demasiado y tenía los puños crispados.

Miho iba a decir algo pero la campanilla del ascensor le indicó que no tenía el tiempo. Al abrirse las puertas, la mujer salió disparada hacia su asiento habitual, donde comenzó a temblar como una hoja papel. Miho se mordió el pulgar. Hasta ahora había tratado la mujer como cualquier persona que hubiera ingresado a trabajar con ellos. De la misma forma que trató a Kate cuando llegó y de la misma manera como lo hizo con Robin. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había acercado a ella como una forma de controlar el flujo de emociones que le llegaban sin control. Salvo por los exabruptos de ira bajo condiciones específicas, no la había visto nunca perder el control de esa manera.

"Yamazaki-san ¿Se encuentra bien?" se lo pensó demasiado, Michael regresó a su estación y encontró a la mujer en la silla.

Kali dio un respingo, sacudió la cabeza suavemente y su rostro recuperó la expresión que la caracterizaba. Con suavidad, mostró un sobre que llevaba en la mano. Había sido arrugado, pero era obviamente un simple sobre de correo. Michael lo tomó y se lo mostró a Karasuma. Fuera del hecho de que las estampillas eran europeas y no tenía remitente, no era nada particular. Estaba destinado a Yamazaki Kali sin ninguna equivocación.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el muchacho con el mayor tacto posible. Parecí que también le había afectado de algún modo el comportamiento de la mujer.

Yamazaki les indicó que miraran más detenidamente. En la esquina inferior derecha, había una serie de protuberancias, difíciles de ver. Al menos con los ojos.

"¿Braille?" preguntó Karasuma esta vez.

Yamazaki asintió.

"No me he atrevido a abrirlo." Anunció con la mirada baja. Sin embargo, cuando dijo la siguiente parte, lo hizo 'mirándolos' directamente y con la misma decisión de siempre. "Esa carta, la mandó Aki-chan."

Continuará

XXXXXX

No poseo Witch Hunter Robin ni ninguno de sus personajes asociados. Ellos son propiedad de los que hayan comprado el derecho respectivo.

¡Nos leemos en otra!

Atte.:

Atta651


	10. Jaque

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Nueve: Jaque.

Sin dudas era un cambio de los eventos que no se esperaban, y uno que podría bien darles por fin una forma de terminar con todo lo que estaban pasando. Una vida normal nunca iba a estar en las posibilidades de la STN-J pero algo que se acercara más a la rutina, era suficiente.

"¿Qué tanto se tarda?" preguntó Yamazaki con un hilo de voz.

Michael no entendió a que se refería, per Karasuma al parecer sí. Tomó el sobre de manos del muchacho y lo revisó cuidadosamente, negando con la cabeza.

"No tengo idea de dónde son." Respondió ella. "¿Michael?"

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Kali quería saber cuanto tiempo atrás había sido enviada la carta, para saber si podía avivar sus esperanzas. Ya le habían explicado antes que el sobre no contaba con remitente, de forma que la Cazadora se había vuelto hasta la próxima fuente de información; las estampillas.

"Tampoco las reconozco" admitió. "pero no sería ningún problema buscarla por la red. De hecho, con suficiente información…"

Se detuvo. Yamazaki lo 'veía' fijamente, con una suerte de esperanza difícil de pasar desapercibida. Luego, negó con la cabeza.

"Akira es muy cuidadosa, no dejaría pistas así como así para que pudieran encontrarla."

"No pierdes nada con probar." Trató de consolarla Karasuma. "Quizá _si _quiera ser encontrada, sólo que por la persona adecuada."

Bueno, Miho siempre había tenido un don para tratar con las personas. A lo mejor, el ser capaz de leer las emociones de otros la hace ser lo suficientemente empática como para saber como consolar a los que lo necesitan.

"See… no puede darse por vencida sin intentarlo, Yamazaki–san." Intervino Michael. "Si le parece, puede darme un transcripción y le ayudo a buscar."

Había sido un ofrecimiento sincero, pero como le indicó el no-tan-sutil codazo que recibió de la Cazadora que les acompañaba, no del todo acertado,

"Después que la lea." Se apresuró a añadir.

Dicho esto, ambos la dejaron sola. Michael se acercó a su terminal para recibir el reporte de Sakaki y decirle que podía regresar. Amon ya había emprendido el camino de regreso, sin importar que el hacker no hubiera respondido a sus intentos por comunicarse con él. Aunque, aquí entre nos, tampoco es que le hubiera puesto demasiado empeño. El muchacho miró en dirección a Yamazaki por el rabillo del ojo. La mujer tenía el rostro al frente y la mirada perdida en la lejanía; concentrada únicamente en sentir los pequeños puntos, realizados con un alfiler. Absorbiendo al máximo la pequeña pieza que su hermana le había dejado. Esperaba que realmente hubiera forma de localizarla, no sólo por la paz mental de los de la STN-J, sino por la de Kali.

Karasuma, por su parte, bajó al Harry's, la idea de un trago de pronto demasiado tentadora como para obviarla. Por mucho que el hecho de que las barreras de Yamazaki se hayan fracturado le hubiera afectado, el recibir una carta de su hermana era definitivamente una buena señal ¿verdad? Todo se reducía al contenido de la misiva y si Michael era capaz de dar con la localización de la esquiva muchacha.

"¿Karasuma-san?" preguntó una voz a su espalda.

La mujer se volteó, aunque no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir nada, porque ya Sakaki había tomado asiento a su lado, mirando la copa que descansaba sobre el mostrador con reproche. Miho lo ignoró y más bien tomó un largo sorbo, tal cual como si quisiera probar un punto. Karasuma era recién la edad legal para beber pero eso no la había detenido antes. El Master era bastante flexible en esas cosas, después de todo, los muchachos de la STN-J habían visto cosas peores que lo que pudiera aparecer por unas cuantas copas a un menor.

Pero para Karasuma, había llegado un paso más allá y, aunque no lo demostraran, sus compañeros estaban preocupados por ella. ¡Si no fuera por la maldita costumbre de la chica de guardarse todo en el interior! Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, se tomaba como meta personal mantener los ánimos de todos, como una hermana o madre preocupada. Al ser el novato, Sakaki había experimentado de primera mano lo mucho que Miho se esforzaba para que encajara y se sintiera parte del equipo. Por eso le dolía tanto verla ahogar sus problemas en alcohol, sola, sin confiar en nadie más.

"Karasuma-san." Repitió el muchacho, suavemente, tratando de alcanzar su mano.

El teléfono sonó y Miho lo tomó sin mucha parsimonia.

"Aquí Karasuma."

"Karasuma-san, tenemos algo." Al otro lado de la línea, llegó la voz del especialista en computadoras.

Arriba, en el piso cinco del edificio, Michael terminaba de explicar a Yamazaki lo que había descubierto. La mujer estaba bastante asombrada y, si bien presentaba la misma expresión de siempre, había algo en sus movimientos que ocultaba una gran sonrisa.

"¿Puedes saber todo eso solo con la transcripción de la carta?" preguntó al chico, que afirmó levemente.

"Aún tenemos un problema. Las cartas por correo normal toman algo de tiempo." Comentó seriamente. "Hay una forma de traerla, pero hay que saber que sigue allí."

Yamazaki se colocó una mano en la barbilla, pensando en algo, pero nada se le venía a la mente. 'Releyó' la carta y sopesó lo que le había dicho el hacker. Finalmente suspiró.

"Aki-chan, ¿Cómo cono le hiciste para llegar al Reino Unido?" exclamó al aire. "Al menos está en un sitio seguro. Ella misma dice que no le permiten el uso de aparatos electrónico y la tecnología que usan es limitada. De esa forma Oosugi no puede tocarla."

"Pero nosotros tampoco." Replicó Michael, de brazos cruzados y doblado hacia atrás para verla. "Si no tiene la confirmación, Amon no te dejará movilizar nada."

Yamazaki se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento, frustrada. Por mucho que lograra salirse con la suya antes, incluso Amon tenía sus límites (algunos dirían que más cortos que la mayoría) y sólo podía presionarlo hasta cierto punto.

En ese momento entraron Karasuma y Sakaki, a quienes habían llamado a una reunión. La última en llegar, a regañadientes, fue Doujima, cargada con un montón de bolsas. Lo bueno del asunto fue que consiguió escaparse del sermón del jefe Kosaka. Pero su llegada significaba que Michael también debía retirarse. Aparentemente había un asunto de gran importancia con respecto a una de las Cazas recientes.

Si no eran referentes a Oosugi y su grupo, Yamazaki no tenía permitido acercarse al salón de reuniones. No que a ella le importara demasiado. Sabía que era parte de su deber, y no solo la necesidad lo que la obligaba a aliarse a ellos. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Todo estaba bien mientras que no se mencionara el trabajo directamente, la mayoría eran buenos chicos, si bien procuraba mantener distancias. Después de todo, personas como ella solían figurar en la lista de presas.

Robin pasó de largo hasta su terminal, donde era probable que había dejado algo olvidado. ¿Era verdad lo que le había confiado Methuselah? ¿Realmente esa chica era la clave para la supervivencia de los Brujos? Apenas y era unos meses mayor que Akira, a quien no importaba el tiempo que pasara, seguiría considerando como una niña pequeña. Si ponía un poco de su parte, ¿Podría Robin crear un mundo dónde Akira estuviera realmente a salvo?

Pero… aún estaban las intenciones de SOLOMON. El que la organización se entrometiera podía tan fácilmente resultar un éxito como un absoluto fracaso.

Robin desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor y Yamazaki negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

"Una cosa a la vez." Se dijo a sí misma. "Primero Akira, luego mi madre y después veré si tengo tiempo para los dilemas morales."

La mujer se rió entre dientes. Estaba hablando sola y eso nunca era una buena señal.

"Creo que ya caí bastante bajo. Creo que te estoy dando una razón perfecta para molestarme..."

¡Eso era la respuesta! Podía darle a Amon su confirmación, sólo necesitaba a la persona correcta y ella la conocía. Tranquilamente, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió al ascensor.

Cuando la STN-J terminó la reunión y sus miembros subieron al quinto piso, no encontraron ni rastro de Yamazaki Kali.

Continuará

XXXXXX

…

Atte.:

Atta651


	11. Kali Obtiene Su Parte

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Diez: Kali Obtiene su Parte.

La mujer no estaba esperando frente a su edificio cuando pasaron por ella al día siguiente, ni el que le siguió. Tampoco contestaba al celular, pese a que el aparato repicaba sin ningún problema. Simplemente no quería ser encontrada, lo cuál se hizo obvio cuando averiguaron cuál era el apartamento y no encontraron rastros de que hubiera estado allí en ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo para preguntarse más por ella. O de plano echarle pestes, por desaparecer cuando había encontrado lo que quería, ya que se presentó nuevamente en Raven's Flat a los dos días. Sus ojos brillaban y su aspecto no estaba tan cuidado como de costumbre, cuando les anunció apenas abandonó el ascensor.

"Tengo tu confirmación." Dijo, especialmente dedicado a Amon. "Akira está allí."

Listo, no tuvo que decir nada más. El jefe Kosaka dio la luz verde y todo el equipo se puso a trabajar enseguida. La parte fácil fue sacar a la chica de Dublín, donde permanecía en una suerte de convento. La llegada a Japón no era tan fácil. Si fuera por Yamazaki, ella misma iría a buscarla al aeropuerto, pero un movimiento tan obvio atraería demasiada atención de la persona que los perseguía. Sin embargo, lo mismo pasaría si iba cualquiera de la STN-J.

Tomó cerca de tres días la preparación, hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que tenían que hacer.

"Karauma-san y Haruto ya están en posición." Anunció Michael "¿Qué tal ustedes?"

"Sí." Llegó la seca respuesta de Amon.

"¿Doujima?" preguntó nuevamente, al no obtener ningún comentario de ella.

"Parece que el vuelo se retrasó." Anunció la chica, completamente distraída. Seguro había encontrado algo más interesante que hacer que estar pendiente de la llegada del vuelo que estaban esperando.

"Negura se está moviendo." Intervino Amon de pronto. "No podemos esperar mucho más."

"OK." Vino la respuesta.

Y así, la caza había dado inicio.

El grupo de Amon y Robin no tuvo ningún problema en reducir a Negura Sato. No es que el Witch tuviera algún Craft peligroso, lo que significaría una falla estratégica. Negura Raiha era la más fuerte de los mellizos y lo lógico sería que el equipo más fuerte fuera tras ella. Sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera decir algo al respecto, Amon había anunciado que irían tras el varón. A lo mejor y era su forma de revelarse contra Yamazaki y el hacho de que por fin podría conseguir lo que quería de la STN-J.

A pesar de todo, Sakaki y Karasuma se manejaron bastante bien, la puntería del primero visiblemente mejor debido a todas esas horas de práctica de tiro. La mujer no tardó en ser reducida también.

Por encima del hombro de Michael, Yamazaki seguía de cerca todo lo que sucedía, incluyendo la confirmación de que Doujima había recogido a Akira en el aeropuerto y se dirigía a Raven's Flat. Por eso, cuando Amon reportó el estado de la captura, fue la primera en avisar que tuvieran cuidado.

"Tenemos a Negura." Llegó la impasible voz del líder de los Cazadores. "No hubo problemas, pero pudo enviar un mensaje."

Ante esas últimas palabras, Kali perdió todos los colores del rostro y, apretando rápidamente el brazo de Michael, le ordenó que pidiera una retirada. Sin embargo, la orden, si llegó, no lo hizo a tiempo.

Karasuma y Sakaki aseguraron la escena, esperando los vehículos de retención para que se llevaran a la prisionera. El muchacho estaba revisando su pierna, donde un momento antes había golpeado con bastante fuerza. A pesar de todo, aparte de un enorme rasgón en el pañalón y un par de rasguños, no tenía nada grave. No tardó de ponerse de pie y acercarse a Karasuma, que hablaba con Michael por medio del comunicador. Ninguno notó el movimiento producido a sus espaldas.

Algo duro y metálico golpeó a Sakaki en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, pero sin duda fuera de combate por unos segundos, tiempo que el atacante aprovechó para empujar a Karasuma y abrirse camino hasta Negura. Miho fue la primera en reponerse y rápidamente sacó su arma. Con una mirada de soslayo a su compañero caído, pidió refuerzos y comenzó la persecución. Viendo estrellas todavía, Haruto se puso de pie e imitó su compañera.

Negura y su compañero enfilaron por las laberínticas calles del barrio. Si era buscando escapar o la ventaja para atacarles, sólo el tiempo lo diría. Karasuma rezaba con todo su corazón que los sospechosos no encontraran en su camino algo que pudieran utilizar en su contra. Sakaki la seguí de cerca, pero Michael les había anunciado que los refuerzos no llegarían tan pronto como querían, mucho menos si continuaban moviéndose.

En Raven's Flat, Michael avisó a Amon por el comunicador sobre la última posición de los Cazadores, esperando que, al menos ellos, pudieran llegar a tiempo a socorrerles. La campanilla del ascensor rompió el tenso silencio de la habitación. En seguida, el aparato abrió sus puertas y Doujima entró a la habitación sin mayor contemplación, tomando rápidamente el lugar que Yamazaki había dejado libre.

Aún pendiente de lo que ocurría con Sakaki y Karasuma, Michael desvió su vista de la pantalla para posarla sobre la recién llegada. La misma persona por la que estaban todos metidos en este lio. Akira era una muchacha flacucha y, si el hacker no supiera por los labios de Kali que ya tenía quince años, le habría calculado unos dos o tres menos. Tenía los ojos negros y su cabello castaño claro estaba atado en una fina y maltrecha trenza que le llegaba a media espalda. Cuando su hermana mayor se paró para recibirla, la adolescente sonrió, como si estuviera en un una especie de ensoñación, mostrando un par de hoyuelos.

No era ni de cierta tan despampanante o impresionante como Kali sino que poseía más bien un aura de bondad y sinceridad que recordaba mucho a Robin. Lo que hacía un interesante contraste entre las hermanas.

Akira se dejó abrazar, mostrando únicamente un poco de alivio de estar de vuelta. Aparentemente, aún no alcanzaba a registrar que estaba de vuelta. Sin embargo, cuando por fin devolvió el abrazo, dejó caer su cabeza y se desmayó. Kali les dio una seña a él y a Doujima de que estaba bien y se llevó a la muchacha hasta un sillón cercano, dónde la acostó sobre sus piernas. Simplemente, Akira estaba exhausta.

Un grito proveniente del comunicador le indicó que Karasuma estaba en peligro, de modo que el adolescente se olvidó por completo de Akira y regresó su atención al campo.

Sakaki dio la vuelta para enfilarse a la calle por donde hace minutos, su compañera había desaparecido. Con la pistola en alto, el muchacho se enfrentó a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Tanto Negura como su acompañante, que no era otro que Akita, estaban acorralados entre Karasuma, que les apuntaba con su arma, y una reja que separaba el lugar en dos. Si bien Akita podría haberla escalado fácilmente, no parecía querer dejar a su compañera y, hacerlo significaba que le estaría dando la espalda a su enemigo. Con cuidado, Nagura extrajo un celular de entre sus ropas, pero Karasuma rápidamente le ordenó que lo tirara al suelo y lo alejara.

La mujer así lo hizo, colocando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Al ver el aparato, todas las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de los Cazadores. Cuidando de no colocarse en la trayectoria del arma de Sakaki, Miho ingresó completamente y recogió el aparato con cuidado. El celular comenzó a vibrar, emitió un pitido extraño y, un instante después, Oosugi Takiko estaba parada frente a ellos.

Haruto no sabría si la reconoció por el enorme parecido con Yamazaki o simplemente por la forma en la que se apareció, con el largo cabello negro y las ropas empapadas con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre ellos. Pero nunca dudó que se tratara de ella, lo que fue confirmado por el súbito grito de Karasuma, que cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza nuevamente.

"Esto obtienes por no cumplir con el trato, Cazadora." Dijo con voz cargada de odio, concentrada completamente en Miho. "Olvidémonos de sus allegados… ¡Te mataré a ti directamente!"

Hizo un gesto con el pie, como si estuviera pisando un bicho especialmente asqueroso y con bastante saña. Karasuma gritó con más fuerza y Sakaki alzó su arma, apuntó y quitó el seguro. El sonido sólo consiguió que la mujer alzara la vista hacia él.

"Oh, ¿Piensas matarme?" preguntó con el mismo tono ponzoñoso. "Pero no puedes hacerlo, porque si haces un movimiento en falso, tu compañera muere sin lugar a dudas."

Como para probar un punto, arrugó al rostro y Miho volvió a gritar con fuerza, rayando en la inconsciencia. Sakaki miró como Akita ayudaba a Negura a subir por la cerca, y luego al rostro de Oosugi, que estaba concentrada en la psicometrista, con una mueca de regocijo que le revolvió al muchacho las tripas.

Otra vez… otra vez no podía hecer nada. Si disparaba a Oosugi, y la mataba al instante, Akita podía usar el teléfono al lado de Karasuma para acabarla. Si la líder sobrevivía, aplastaría a la Cazadora sin pensárselo dos veces. Cualquiera que fuera el curs que tomara, su compañera saldría perjudicada sin lugar a dudas y eso no era algo que podría permitirse.

Amon y Robin se acercaban pero, entre las laberíntias calles, no podía darse el lujo de esperarlos. Nuevamente se encontraba de manos atadas, y con Karasuma en peligro. El muchacho se dejó caer al suelo y Oosugi rió con ganas. Ahora Akita pasaba por la barda. Sakaki era apenas conciente de la voz de Michael en su oído izquierdo, llamándole.

No otra vez… maldita sea ¡No de nuevo!

"¡MIHO!" gritó golpeando el suelo con los puños.

Un temblor sacudió la zona, lo bastante fuerte como para que Akita perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Oosugi también se tambaleó, y, aunque pudo mantenerse de pie, perdió la concentración lu suficiente como para que Miho se desplomara cual saco de papas en el cemento.

Sorprendido, el muchacho desvió su vista nuevamente al cuerpo inerte de su compañera, a la mujer que hasta hace un momento la torturara, mirando alrededor como si el suelo fuera a darle respuestas y a sus manos. Allí donde estaba cada uno de sus puños, comenzaba una grieta que iba perpendicular a él, hasta perderse en la pared.

Irónicamente, cuando su cerebro registró lo que había pasado, fue justo el instante en que perdió completamente el control.

Continuará

XXXXXX


	12. Lamento

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Once: Lamento.

Amon entró en lo oficina como un bólido, su cabello y ropas aún chorreando agua. Robin le seguía de cerca pero en lugar de continuar hasta donde Yamazaki se encontraba, se quedó con Doujima y Michael, en las estaciones. Por su parte, el Cazador se detuvo apenas frente a la mujer de cabello negro, sus ojos encendidos en furia, si bien el resto de su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Hizo un movimiento súbito y extraño con el brazo, pero no hizo más nada.

"Nos engañaste." Prácticamente escupió. Michael tenía la impresión de que el movimiento que había hacho antes había tenido como objetivo atrapar a la mujer por la solapa, y si se detuvo, fue por la presencia de una durmiente Akira en sus piernas. "Todo este tiempo y no pudiste notar lo cerca que estaba."

A Yamazaki, seguro que en esos momentos le ayudaba no poder ver lo amenazante que lucía su interlocutor porque, contrario al resto de los presentes, no parecía intimidada. Por el contrario, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

"Tsk, tsk" negó suavemente, cerrando los ojos. "Amon-san, ¿Estás dudando de mí nuevamente? Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa. Por ahora, más bien deberías hablar con el niño."

El hombre la miró, destilando peligro. Crispó los puños con todas las intenciones de descargase allí mismo. Robin se llevó las manos a la boca y caminó unos pasos, para evitar que cometiera alguna tontería. Pero el líder de los Cazadores no es conocido por ataques emocionales, de modo que se relajó y le dio la espalda a Yamazaki.

"Vete inmediatamente y no vuelvas a pisar Raven's Flat o tú serás nuestro próximo blanco."

La Witch permaneció impasible por unos momentos, hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro. Acariciando el cabello de su hermana, fue la siguiente en hablar, todo intento de burla fuera de su voz.

"Ya, ya. Por supuesto que sabía que tu amiguito era uno de ellos, pero un trato es un trato. Hasta que mi hermana no regresara y mi madre no fuera destruida, ustedes no tendrían acceso a la información. Pero ya que estas estamos." Se detuvo unos momentos, para estudiar la reacción de su interlocutor. Luego, alzando los dedos conforme hablaba, continuó. "Dos en Japón, uno en América, uno en Australia y otro en Filipinas. Cinco en total y…" su tono cambió a uno mucho más parecido al de su madre. "si no quieres viajar a lo tonto asustando a cada Brujo que se cruce en tu camino, te aconsejo que no desprecies tan fácilmente nuestro trato."

El resto de la STN-J presente miró de un lado al otro cual si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Finalmente, Amon se retiró, su largo abrigo flotando detrás de él, sin decir una palabra más. Yamazaki volvió a sonreír con satisfacción, lo que le dio a Michael la idea de que la mujer no iría a ningún lado.

Habría sido imposible clasificar la caza de esa noche como un triunfo o una derrota. Por un lado, habían conseguido capturar a los mellizos Negura y a Akita, los secuaces de Oosugi que ahora estaban recluidos en celdas especiales, completamente aislados. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, su objetivo principal había conseguido escapar, dejando a una muy malherida Miho. Sakaki estaba con ella en el hospital, pero, si bien la estaba acompañando, el recuerdo de lo que había hacho pesaba demasiado sobre sus hombros.

Su Craft había despertado. El muchacho sabía que lo tenía dentro de sí, pero el que despertara siempre había sido una posibilidad remota. Después de todo, él era el más débil de los Cazadores. Miró sus manos con pesadez. Si Robin no hubiera intervenido, probablemente les habría matado a los tres, sin ningún miramiento. Cierto, la líder de la pandilla había logrado escapar pero lo había hecho terriblemente malherida. Los otros dos, estando algo más lejos, no habían recibido tanto daño, en parte también debido a que se había ensañado en la mujer. Ahora era sólo cuestión de que la STN-J decidiera que iba a ser de él. Ya era un Witch, sin lugar a dudas y, aunque le dieran la oportunidad, la posibilidad de pasar la Inquisición y continuar como Cazador se veía tan lejana como regresar el tiempo.

Miró de soslayo a la cama que estaba a su lado. No, en realidad, no lamentaba lo que había pasado, aún si eso lo convertía en el próximo blanco de la organización. Al menos, _ella_ estaba a salvo. Cierto, quizá algo magullada, pero a salvo después de todo.

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta y el muchacho se puso de pie para abrir.

"¿Cómo sigue?" preguntó Michael, ni bien entró a la habitación. Sakaki negó con la cabeza.

"El ataque fue más a su mente que a su cuerpo. Depende de ella recuperarse completamente."

El hacker asintió quedamente. De alguna forma, todos sabían que la psicometrista o había estado en su mejor forma desde que comenzaron con el caso, pero no dependía de él arrebatarle la esperanza a su compañero. La esperanza que él mismo deseaba mantener.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

"No tuve más que unos rasguños. Nada serio." Contestó el novato, automáticamente. Michael frunció el seño.

"Sabes que no me refería a eso." Replicó. Sakaki hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

"Eso es cuestión de lo que decidan ustedes." Respondió en un tono que rayaba la resignación pese a que intentaba imitar el tono sin emociones que comúnmente habían usado tanto Kali como Amon. "Michael, entiendo si deben cazarme. Soy un Witch ahora. Pero primero, quisiera tiempo para atrapar a la maldita bestia que le hizo esto."

El hacker no supo que decir para confortarlo, aunque sentía una imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. Simplemente, no podía asegurarle que no irían tras él, puesto que de ellos no dependía. Era cierto que el jefe Kosaka era más flexible que Zaizen, pero seguía estando por debajo de SOLOMON.

"¿Vas a quedarte?" Sakaki asintió y Michael se puso de pie. "En ese caso o, me marcho. Cuídala bien."

Con una palmada en la espalda para el Cazador, el hacker abandonó la habitación del hospital, sintiéndose tan pesado como la fría lluvia que caía fuera del edificio. Sakaki tomó asiento en la misma silla que ocupara antes, acercándose uno de los recipientes de comida instantánea que había traído su amigo. Un suave gruñido se dejó escuchar por entre las sábanas que Karasuma ocupaba y el muchacho levantó la cabeza ligeramente.

La chica volvió a gruñir, conforme regresaba desde la cómoda inconsciencia a una realidad llena de dolor. Todo su cuerpo se quejaba cada vez que intentaba hacer algún movimiento, por lo que abandonó cualquier intento de cambiar de posición. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la cegadora blancura y el frío olor a detergente que la indicaron que se encontraba en un hospital. Sin embargo, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que le venía a la mente era el terrible sufrimiento y odio que Oosugi traspasó a su cabeza.

"¿Karasuma-san?" preguntó suavemente una voz masculina.

La chica se sobresaltó. El vacio de emociones a su alrededor le habían hecho pensar que estaba completamente sola. Trató de mover la cabeza, pero su cuello protestó sonoramente, haciendo que un gruñido de dolor escapara sus persona pareció notar lo que ocurría, de forma que se levantó se su asiento y entró en el campo visual de la chica.

"¿Sakaki?" preguntó, al reconocerlo. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Saliste muy mal parada de la Caza de esta noche. Me alegra ver que te sientas mejor."

"¿Y Oosugi?"

El muchacho suspiró. Así era Karasuma y no había forma de cambiarla. Siempre pondría el trabajo o a sus compañeros por encima de su propia persona, muchas veces ocultando lo que realmente sentía.

"Escapó." Contestó al fin. "Pero conseguimos capturar a Akita y los Negura. Amon los va a interrogar y Michael sigue buscando información, de modo que esperamos que Oosugi no continúe mucho tiempo libre."

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Karasuma digería la información y trataba de compararla con sus propias memorias, fallando miserablemente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando un lengüetazo de preocupación barrió sus sentidos. Sabía que no provenía de ella, de modo que suspiró con resignación al saber que s pequeño 'tiempo fuera' había terminado.

"Todos han venido a verte." Anunció Sakaki, luego de un rato. "Incluso Yamazaki, con esa hermana suya."

"¿Consiguió llegar?"

"Sí, Doujima-san no tuvo ningún problema en ese sentido."

La conversación volvió a decaer y Karasuma se cubrió con la mano los ojos, para escudarlos de la molesta luz blanca. Tenían un gran dolor de cabeza, pero comparado con lo que había sufrido a manos de la Witch, era bastante aliviado. La luz se apagó de improviso, un gesto que la chica agradeció enormemente.

"Karasuma-san" dijo nuevamente Sakaki.

La chica creía que se había marchado, así que se sorprendió de nueva cuenta. Cerró los ojos, tratando de sentirá algo, pero sólo consiguió sentir su propio torbellino de emociones, tan abandonadas usualmente.

"Karasuma-san" insistió el muchacho nuevamente, y la chica dejó escapar un gruñido para hacerle saber que escuchaba.

El Cazador dudó un poco. Parecía que, por primera vez, era capaz de notar que su compañera no se sentía bien y que deseaba descansar. Sin embargo, no quería dejar de escapar esa oportunidad, que no sabía si se volvería a repetir.

Inquietud por ella y por un motivo oculto, alivio de ver que se encontraba bien y dubitación por encontrar las palabras correctas. Todo eso llegó a Karasuma de golpe, cuando Sakaki tomó su mano. Pero había algo más debajo de todo ello, un sentimiento que no había registrado desde que fue obligada a abandonar la casa de su tía, al despertar su Craft. La mujer había entrado en pánico cuando su sobrina empezó a ver cosas que no se suponía que viera o que no podían ser reales.

Pero lo que estaba sintiendo no era miedo, muy por el contrario, Sakaki parecía tranquilizarse por el contacto.

"Por favor," finalmente se atrevió a decir el novato. "sé que tienes tus razones para hacerlo, pero no tienes que guardarte todo para ti sola. Nosotros.." el muchacho se detuvo unos momentos, tratando de encontrar las palabras para continuar. Apretó aún más la mano de Karasuma y la chica volvió a apreciar la misma emoción bailar por sus sentidos. "Tienes amigos, Karasuma-san y deberías aprovecharlos más."

Con un último apretón dejó ir su mano y se puso de pie, con intención de marcharse. Una memoria llegó a ella de repente.

"Me llamaste Miho." Dijo de pronto, causando que el novato se parara en seco.

"¿Eh?" fue su _elocuente_ comentario, lo que no hizo sino causarle gracia a la muchacha.

"Esta noche, me llamaste por mi nombre." Repitió.

Un tinte rojizo apareció en las mejillas del Cazador, que pasó completamente desapercibido debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Decidió no mencionar nada al respecto.

"Michael trajo algo para comer, por si la comida del hospital es tan mala como dicen."

Fue entonces cuando pudo dar con la respuesta que estaba eludiéndola. Sí, su tía había sentido miedo de ella cuando su Craft acababa de despertar y era incapaz de controlarlo o de saber lo que le ocurría. Pero también sabía que ella la quería. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando reconoció que había sentido algo parecido provenir de ese apretón de manos.

"No me molesta." Dijo, siendo esta vez ella la que tenía un tinte rosado en el rostro. "Puedes llamarme así si lo deseas."

Sakaki sonrió y se dio la vuelta para tomar la mano que le ofrecían. Karasuma sintió nuevamente una onda de emociones invadir sus sentidos. Si eran suyas o no, en esos momentos no tenía importancia. Especialmente cuando el muchacho se atrevió hablar.

"Tú también, puedes llamarme Haruto."

Continuará

XXXXXX


	13. Mirando Hacia Adelante

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Doce: Mirando Hacia Adelante.

Desde que llegara a la oficina, Michael se había dedicado a revisar con saña todos los archivos que podía enel disco duro de Zaizen. Ahora más que nunca, debía encontrar la información que pudiera. Por supuesto, Amon estaba haciendo su parte al interrogar a los detenidos pero no eran tan fáciles de doblegar, aún para el atemorizante líder de los Cazadores.

Sin embargo, había algo que le estaba molestando desde hace un rato. El Craft de Sakaki. Un poder tan terrible como el que el novato había demostrado seguro habría llamado la atención de SOLOMON y el muchacho debería estar en la lista de los más buscados y no trabajando dentro de la organización como hacía normalmente. No es que se lo deseara, más bien, había comenzado a buscar por la genealogía de su compañero para ayudarle.

Al igual que Doujima, el padre de Skaki había sido un cazador, lo que explicaba cómo el chico había acabado entrando en la organización. Lo extraño era que, por más arriba que buscara entre sus ascendientes, sólo encontraba Seeds. A estas alturas, la sangre debería haberse diluido pero por la demostración que había dado el Cazador, tal cosa no había ocurrido.

Metiéndose un puñado de frituras en la boca, volvió a revisar las notas que había acumulado, tanto sobre su compañero como la mujer que realmente se suponía estaba investigando. La música en sus audífonos estaba al máximo y su concentración en la información era completa, de forma que fue incapaz de notar a la recién llegada hasta que le tocó suavemente el hombro.

"Hmm, buenos días." Dijo, mientras el muchacho se sacaba los aparatos de sus abusados oídos. "Estoy buscando a Yamazaki Kali, Me preguntaba si…"

El brinco de sorpresa que pegó el hacker sólo logró que la muchacha pegara uno por su cuenta.

"¿Yamazaki?" preguntó, aún dudoso.

Le había tomado varios minutos reconocerla, dado a que había cambiado mucho en apenas un día. Aunque aún se veía joven para su edad, sus rasgos ya no se veían tan infantiles. Ahora llevaba el cabello corto hasta la altura del mentó y lucía un mechón morado al frente. El sencillo vestido marró que había traído del convento había sido reemplazados por una camiseta a rayas y pantalones que le quedaban terriblemente anchos. Sin embargo, aún mantenía la serena mirada que le había visto el día anterior, algo completamente fuera de lugar en alguien que había vivido al menos dos años y medio en la Fábrica.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿Cómo rayos le había hacho para entrar? Michael se dio cuenta que había estado mirando a la chica fijamente sin decir una palabra y que ella lucía ya bastante incómoda, mostrando un sonrisa nerviosa. Por fortuna para Michael, la propia Yamazaki apareció por uno de los corredores, hablando con Doujima.

"¿Akira?" Preguntó apenas registró su presencia.

La adolescente desvió su atención de Michael para dirigirla a su hermana mayor per la sonrisa nerviosa no desapareció de su rostro. De la nada, la mayor tomó a Akira del brazo y la arrastró hasta el ascensor, por donde desaparecieron. Kali no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron fuera del aparato, en la recepción.

"Akira-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la mujer, escrutiñadora.

"Vine a ayudar." Respondió la chica y Kali suspiró al notar el tono de determinación que acompañaba sus palabras.

"Este no es el lugar para ti." Dijo firmemente. "Regresa a casa."

"¡NO!" la mayor de la Yamazaki dirigió el rostro hacia su hermana pequeña. A pesar de no poder verlo, sabía a la perfección el rostro lleno de determinación y los puños crispados que ostentaba. "Esto es también mi culpa. Los asesinatos fueron causados para llegar a mí. No los voy a dejar salirse con la suya."

"Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?"

El tono de Kali era tranquilo, lo que enervó aún más a la adolescente. Lo peor de todo es que su hermana tenía razón. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente, agradecida en algún rincón de su mente el hecho de que la mayor no pudiera verlo, aún cuando sabía que ella no necesitaba hacerlo.

"Él es como yo."

La mujer negó con la cabeza, preocupada.

"Él es un Cazador" dijo. "tú una Witch. Querida, ahora estás a salvo porque necesitan mi ayuda, pero no se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que pasará si te encuentras en el lado equivocado de la pistola."

"Aún así quiero intentarlo."

El silencio cayó sobre ambas como un pesado manto. Al final, Kali dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió.

"Bien, como quieras." Dijo, y de inmediato sintió como el rostro de su hermana se iluminaba. "Pero que no se te olvide que voy a estar pendiente de todo lo que hagas."

"Gracias." Respondió Akira de todo corazón. "de verdad quiero ayudar."

"Seh, como sea." respondió Kali a su vez, sonriendo. "Ahora sube y busca algo que hacer, yo tengo que irme."

La muchacha asintió y le abrazó rápidamente y se metió en el ascensor, camino al quinto piso. La mayor, por el contrario, pidió al encargado que le pidiera un taxi para ir al hospital. Una vez allí no tuvo problemas para que la escoltaran al cuarto que buscaba.

"Adelante." Escuchó que daban respuesta, de modo que entró.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó, dejando un paquete sobre la mesilla. "Te traje un paquete de la oficina. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bastante mejor, pero no me quieren dejar salir de este lugar."

"Debe ser duro para ti, eres adicta al trabajo, por alguna razón que no comprendo." La mujer escaneó el cuarto como si buscara algo. "¿No está Sakaki?"

Karasuma negó con la cabeza, con un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas.

"Amon se lo llevó hace rato, pero no me dijeron nada más. Estoy segura de que hay algo que no me han querido decir."

Yamazaki tomó asiento en la única silla de la habitación, que usualmente ocupaba el novato.

"No estoy segura de cuanto te pueda decir, tanto por las órdenes de Amon-san como por respeto al chico."

Ante esa declaración, Karasuma se irguió más en la cama, tratando de escanear a la mujer, pero logrando absolutamente nada. Las barreras de Kali, que le calmaban cuando tenía una sobredosis de emociones, ahora la estaban poniendo más nerviosa. La visitante tomó aire antes de continuar.

"Miho, para salvarte, Sakaki despertó su Craft. En este momento está preocupado por lo que pueda ser de él, pero te aseguro que no le pasará nada."

Karasuma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Su respiración se entrecortó. Ahora entendía por qué el muchacho no había querido explicarle lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Para un Cazador, no había peor destino que el de despertar el Craft y convertirse en Witch. Para ella, como Craft-user era una realidad bastante patente, razón por la cuál había mantenido en secreto el que sus poderes hubieran aumentado. Pero para él, no era tan obvio. Nadie habría esperado que el muchacho despertara su Craft. Sin embargo, algo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, algo que la mujer había dicho.

"Tú sabes algo." Afirmó, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Cuál es el Craft de Haruto?"

Yamazaki se encogió de hombros.

"Pregúntaselo tú misma. Amon-san debe estar diciendo lo mismo. No lo van a considerar una presa y, hasta donde sé, podrá continuar como parte del equipo. Lo necesitan."

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la búsqueda de Amon y Robin?"

"Lo siento, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso. Más bien, quería hablar sobre tu Craft."

"¿Mi Craft?"

"Te he observado desde que llegué. Tu habilidad se ha hecho más fuerte y ya no puedes reprimirlo como te enseñaron en SOLOMON. Te está consumiendo demasiado."

Eso estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad. Karasuma guardó silencio, algo que Yamazaki interpretó a su favor.

"Muy bien, tienes dos opciones. Lo que te voy a decir va a sonar como una herejía a tu mente adiestrada, pero es la opción que te ofrezco. Puedo enseñarte cómo construir las barreras psíquicas. No podrían contra ataques tan fuertes como en de Oosugi, pero te ayudarán a filtrar las emociones que recibes. Es controlar tu Craft o dejar que te controle."

"¿Quieres decir, como una Witch?"

Kali asintió, sombría. Miho sabía a lo que se refería. En SOLOMON les enseñaban desde que comenzaban su entrenamiento que los Craft-users debían adiarse a sí mismos por ser tan parecidos a los 'mounstros' que cazaban. _Es controlar tu Craft o dejar que te controle. _Eso era bastante explícito y ya lo había experimentado de primera mano y no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué necesito hacer?" preguntó la Cazadora, decidida. Yamazaki sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?"

"Ya estoy cansada. Quisiera, por primera vez estar completamente segura que las emociones que siento son mías."

"Ciertamente, aún podrás realizar escaneos en la escenas del crimen. Pero me alegra que escojas controlar tu Craft. Tus habilidades te permiten ver cosas que están veladas para la mayoría pero tu línea de trabajo te ha expuesto a demasiadas emociones negativas. Y eso es algo que tardará en curarse. Aunque…" se interrumpió cuando alguien entró a la habitación. "me parece que para eso tienes ayuda. Te veré mañana"

Con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta, dejando un Sakaki que miraba de Karasuma a Yamazaki, sin entender lo que ocurría.

Continuará

XXXXXX

Atte.:

Atta651


	14. Nuevas Luces

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Trece: Nuevas Luces.

"¿Dónde está Aki-chan?" preguntó la mayor de las Yamazaki, ni bien hubo puesto un pie en la oficina.

Salvo por Michael, que estaba en uno de sus 'modos de búsqueda' con lo audífonos a todo volumen, no había más nadie a la vista. Doujima se había escapado nuevamente, Amon y Robin estaban en la sala de reuniones, Sakaki acompañaba a Karasuma en el hospital y Hattori compartía con el jefe Kosaka un té en la oficina de este último. Con un suspiro, la mujer decidió aproximarse al hacker, aún cuando sabía que era una mala idea.

"¿Has visto a Akira?" preguntó, palmeándole el hombro.

Michael la miró con irritación pero luego se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba sin hacer nada, por lo que la mandé a buscar algo en el trastero."

"Querrás decir que estaba fastidiando demasiado, ¿No es así?" preguntó ella a su vez, sonriendo.

El muchacho no contestó, pero eso no pareció molestar a la mujer que, por el contrario, arrastró una silla para situarse a su lado.

"¿Has encontrado algo nuevo?" preguntó, dejando de lado el tema de su hermana.

"No del todo. Hay una serie de documentos en encriptados sobre varios brujos pero aún tengo que terminar de descifrarlos. Amon no logró sacar nada de Akita o de Negura Raiha, pero su hermano fue un poco más colaborador."

"Adivinaré, no compartían con él la información importante."

Michael asintió.

"No ha hecho más que repetir lo que sabemos hasta ahora pero Amon seguirá insistiendo. Dice que es cuestión de tiempo para que diga algo que podamos usar en contra de los otros dos."

"Entiendo, creo que…"

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" un grito.

Un grito, desgarrador y visceral, de esos que son sólo producidos por el terror más absoluto, se dejó escuchar por la oficina, rebotando en las paredes y acompañado por el inequivocable sonido de cosas al caer a suelo.

"¡Akira!"

Ambos se pusieron de pie con rapidez, Kali, bastante sorprendida por la repentina muestra de interés del muchacho. Después de todo, había sido él quien pronunció el nombre de la chica.

Como pudo, Yamazaki siguió al hacker hasta uno de los cuartos traseros que había sido usado de trastero a lo largo de los años. Allí se encontraba la adolescente, dándoles la espalda y temblando como si fuera una hoja.

"Akira." Dijo la mujer, suavemente, abrazando a la chica, que empezó a llorar sin consuelo.

Por su parte, Micahel, aprovechó para entrar a la pequeña habitación y revisar por encima lo que había causado tanto alboroto. Unos cuantos libros de cuentas estaban apiñados, mientras que otros estaban regados por el suelo. Había una botella rota que quién sabe que rayos había esparcido por la alfombra y el papel, lo mismo que varios objetos que el hacker no se molestó en identificar. Probablemente, el conjunto era lo que había provocado el ruido de objetos caídos. El muchacho retiró las cosas y dio con una caja semiabierta.

"No puede ser…" exclamó por lo bajo.

"¿Qué hace eso aquí?" preguntó una voz entrecortada. Michael se dio la vuelta para ver que Akira hablaba por entre el abrazo protector de su hermana, pero se desligó de este para hablar. "¡¿Por qué tiene ORUBO aquí?!"

Sus mejillas y ojos estaban rojos por el llanto pero su tono indicaba más bien enfado. Si Michael había dudado que esa chica hubiera estado capturada en la Fábrica, aquí estaba la prueba. Seguía con el más absoluto terror todos los movimientos del hacker, mientras ponía la caja fuera del alcance.

Kali la abrazó de nuevo, con mucha más fuerza y la obligó a abandonar el cuarto. Una vez fuera, la sentó en una de las sillas vacías y fue a la cocina a preparar una manzanilla. Incómodo, Michael las siguió y tomó asiento enfrente de ella. No había ninguna razón para explicarse, pero al ver como la adolescente seguí temblando, no puedo evitarlo.

"La STN-J usó ORUBO durante un tiempo." Comenzó, mirando al suelo. "Zaizen –san la desarrolló para eliminar la necesidad de Brujos en la cacerías. Nos usó como conejillos de indias… Dejamos de usarlo con la caída de la Fábrica… cuando averiguamos lo que era."

Kali escuchó atentamente lo que decía, al ponerle la taza humeante en las manos de Akira. Era obvio que quería preguntar más al respecto, pero se contuvo.

"No debería haberlo sabido." Murmuró la adolescente, tan suave, que Michael creyó haberlo imaginado. "Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando dejas que alguien con suficiente acceso a tu base de datos." Tenía la mirada fija en la taza que sostenía en las manos y luchaba por no seguir llorando. "Desde que lo descubrí, hice todo lo que me pidieran. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que ese fuera el próximo paso."

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como un pesado manto.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy." Anunció Kali, con seriedad. "Vamos a casa."

Tal como dijo, la mujer la hizo poner de pie y que caminara junto a ella. Akira no se resistió ni por un momento, dejando la taza, todavía intacta, en uno de los escritorios que estaban en su camino hacia el ascensor. No regresaron ese día y Michael tuvo que dar varias explicaciones cuando Amon preguntó por la mujer, eludiendo como pudo el motivo del percance.

Ya había sido bastante malo cuando el equipo se enteró del secreto de la fabricación de la sustancia, pero era poco comparado a tener que vivir atrapada, sabiendo que un error podía significar sellar tu destino. Era algo que el hacker respetaba… y que agradecía no haber experimentado, aún con todo el tiempo que había pasado atrapado dentro de las instalaciones.

Al día siguiente, tanto Sakaki como Yamazaki se unieron a las actividades normales. Karasuma, por el contrario, estaría un día más en el hospital, para asegurarse de que recibiera el reposo necesario. Dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones, Michael no pudo evitar preguntar por la chica.

"La forcé a contarme de una vez por todas lo que le había pasado desde el momento que la secuestraron." Respondió Kali, con tono sereno aunque se notaba la preocupación. "Se quedó en casa, pero dudo que s quede quieta mucho rato. Estará de vuelta en menos de lo que te imaginas."

El muchacho asintió y el tema no fue vuelto a tocar de nuevo. Muy por el contrario, ambos tomaron sus lugares correspondientes en la larga mesa.

Luego de una breve explicación sobre la salud de Karasuma y una larga exposición sobre las respuestas de sus tres prisioneros al interrogatorio, llegó el turno de estudiar las opciones que quedaban frente a ellos. Las cuales, por cierto, no eran muchas. Quizá habían ganado la batalla pero la esquiva Oosugi seguí burlándose de todos sus intentos por atraparla.

Sin embargo, haían probado algo interesante. Estaba enojada, y eso podía ser usado para sacarla de su escondrijo. El problema era qué usar de carnada.

"Pude descifrar unos de los documentos que encontré ayer en la computadora de Zaizen-san." Anunció el hacker cuando llegó su turno, sus manos bailando rápidamente por el teclado frente a él. "Aparentemente hubo un precedente a los experimentos de Toudo."

Se detuvo un momento, mientras una serie de imágenes que respaldaban lo que había dicho aparecían por turnos en las pantallas. Más que pensar en lo que debía decir a continuación, el muchacho lanzó una mirada de soslayo al lugar que ocupaba Robin, el tema de su nacimiento aún considerado tabú dentro de las instalaciones. Ninguna palabra fue dicha, de modo que continuó sin mayor demora.

"Tratando de descifrar el código genético de un Witch, realizaron un serie de experimentos en base a un solo sujeto: Oosugi Takiko. Aparentemente, lo máximo que consiguieron fue que uno de los sujetos implantados con su genoma desarrollara un Craft descrito como el que posee Akita."

"¿Implantados con su genoma?" preguntó Sakaki, no captando del todo. Doujima se rió de él, de modo que recibió una mirada asesina como respuesta, pero Michael tomó nuevamente la palabra.

"Para ponerlo simple, sería como su hijo. Por otro lado, parece que las pruebas fueron bastante brutales y…"

"Eso no importa." Cortó Yamazaki, apretando los puños.

"Pero eso significaría que…" comenzó Doujima, olvidando por los momentos su actitud _nomeimportista_. Fue cortada con la misma crudeza con la que anteriormente lo había sido el hacker.

"¿Qué significa? ¿Qué tiene un motivo?" exclamó la mujer, apretando tanto los puños que sus uñas empezaban a hacerle daño. "¿Acaso quieres que sienta lastima por ella? ¿O que olvide todo porque resulta que sí se preocupa por Akita? Te recuerdo, que sigue tratándose de la misma persona que mató a nueve personas para dar un mugre mensaje."

La mayoría guardó silencio, observando con cierto temor los movimientos de la mujer.

"Información es ahora nuestra principal arma contra el blanco." Amon, por supuesto, no se encontraba entre ellos. "Si no cree que pueda soportarlo, la puerta está abierta."

Oh, cuanta sutileza. Kali se lo pensó un poco. A este punto, se le estaban acabando las cartas con las cuales negociar, de modo que volvió a su asiento, cabeza en alto, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible el ridículo que había hecho de su persona. Una vez que se aseguró que Yamazaki no haría nada más, Amon se dirigió al técnico residente en computación.

"¿Qué más averiguaste?"

"Aparte de una descripción superficial de las pruebas que se le realizaron y una nota sobre su escape de las instalaciones, no hay más nada. Como sea, a diferencia de los trabajos realizados por Toudo, esta investigación fue enteramente llevada a cabo en Japón."

Amon escuchó atentamente esto y dedicó una rápida mirada a donde se encontraba Yamazaki, estudiando las reacciones que ella trataba de esconder. Una idea se acababa de formar en la mente del Cazador para acabar de una vez con todo este asunto. Sin embargo, debía manejarse con cuidado si no quería que explotara antes de tiempo.

Continuará

XXXXXX

Atte.:

Atta651


	15. Orgullo Herido

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Catorce: Orgullo Herido.

Dado que Amon no comentó a nadie el plan que se formaba en su mente, la vida en Raven's Flat regresó a la normalidad. Especialmente, cuando Karasuma regresó del hospital, luciendo tan bien como de costumbre. Bueno, a decir verdad, no podrían ser consideradas normales, ni siquiera para los parámetros de la STN-J. Hubo tres grandes cambios que no pasaron desapercibidos.

Primero que nada, estaban Yamazaki y Karasuma, que ahora solían salir tanto como lo hacía Doujima. Simplemente desaparecían y el hacker no tenía ni la más rempta idea de lo que hacían, aunque en más de una ocasión, regresaban con Yurika, como si hubieran estado de compras con ella. Si bien no estaba del todo equivocado, las tiendas no eran precisamente el objetivo de las dos mujeres mayores. Kali estaba cumpliendo con lo que le había prometido a Miho, al ayudarle a crear sus propias barreras psíquicas. Sin embargo, la mente humana es un lugar bastante misterioso y propio de cada quien, de modo que 'Tracer' no hacía más que explicarle lo que debía conseguir y lanzarla a los tiburones, o en este caso, a un enorme centro comercial lleno de adolescentes con una subida hormonal.

Dado a que controlar el Craft se trataba de una violación directa contra SOLOMON, Karasuma había decidido mantener en secreto el verdadero motivo de sus salidas. Por esa misma razón habían confiado en Doujima, que las cubría a su manera si alguien preguntaba al respecto. Después de todo, no había nadie más entrenado en el arte de mentir que una espía y Miho sabía que podía confiar en la rubia con su vida.

Robin y Amon hacían una labor similar con Sakaki, forzándolo a utilizar su Craft de modo que pudiera usarlo cada vez con mayor eficacia y control. Sin embargo, como usaban los sótanos del edificio, Michael había sido capaz de descubrirlos por medio de las cámaras. Es el riesgo que se corre cuando le pagas a una persona por realizar precisamente el trabajo de recabar información. El por qué ellos harían algo como eso, bajo las narices de SOLOMON, escapaba completamente del joven genio de las computadoras. A pesar de todo, delatarlos estaba fuera de consideración.

Lo que nos deja con el tercer y último cambio significativo que sufrió la STN-J.

Hay dos cosas que molestaban terriblemente a Michael. La primera, que algún gracioso intentara dañar su sistema con programas poco felices y la segunda era que le interrumpieran mientras trabajaba. Ni hablar cuando ocurrían ambos al mismo tiempo.

Justo lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo Yamazaki Akira. Tal como había anunciado Kali, la chica había regresado a la oficina al poco tiempo, sin rastros de shock o trauma.

"Sería más rápido si buscas en el código fuente." Reclamó la quinceañera.

Michael gruñó. Sin la chica distrayéndolo, hacía rato que la amenaza habría desaparecido pero ella insistía en 'ayudar.' Lo peor de todo es que no se atrevía a perderla de vista o a usarla para los mandados por temor a que se repitiera el incidente del otro día. Kali había demostrado ser bastante aprehensiva con respecto a su hermana y ya había regañado a Sakaki porque la adolescente le había preguntado si la podía llevar en la motocicleta en cualquier momento. Había sido horrible mirarlo y el hacker definitivamente no quería esa clase de atención sobre él.

Un pitido alertó a ambos que el programa acababa de subir un nivel de alerta. Pensándolo bien… Michael negó con la cabeza para alejar esa idea de su mente. Bastó sólo un segundo de distracción para que Akira se pusiera de pie, le arrebatara el _mouse _a su dueño y empezara a abrir ventanas y a teclear comandos. De más está decir que eso empeoró el humos del hacker.

"Si vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo no tiene caso que…"

"¡Shhh!" le calló ella, continuando con lo mismo.

"¡Oi! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!" continuó Michael, viendo la nueva ventana por el poco espacio que la chica dejaba libre. "No hay forma de que consigas el _bug _buscando en código binario."

Akira rodó los ojos y trató de ignorarlo, concentrándose en la lista interminable de ceros y unos. Sin embargo, dado a la insistencia del muchacho, no le quedó' más remedio que dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Pero para infortunio del hacker residente, no fue la reacción esperada.

Luego de dejar escapar un suspiro de fastidio, la menor de las Yamazaki pasó el _mouse _a la mano derecha y usó la otra para taparle la boca al desconcertado hacker.

"Lee-san, por favor silencio. No me puedo concentrar." Dijo la chica y volvió la vista a la pantalla.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Michael retiró la mano de su rostro pero la protesta que iba a decir murió en sus labios. Fue una sensación extraña. La luz artificial de la pantalla se reflejaba en los ojos negros de la chica, dándoles una tonalidad verdosa. A juzgar por el movimiento rápido de su mirada, realmente perecía encontrarle sentido a lo que veía.

"¡Yada!" exclamó de pronto, tronando los dedos y rompiendo el trance. "Aquí está." Anunció con satisfacción, señalando vagamente un montón de números que no parecían diferentes del resto en lo absoluto.

Aún algo extrañado, Michael asintió y sombreó con el _mouse _carios caracteres.

"¡No! ¡No!" Le interrumpió Akira. "Tienes que agregar este uno de aquí hasta el de aquí."

Michael intentó seguir sus instrucciones, pero finalmente la chica gruñó cuando la computadora emitió otro pitido. Finalmente optó por volver a arrebatarle el _mouse _a su dueño y, luego de tomar asiento, seleccionó los caracteres que había indicado con anterioridad y los borró sin mayor contemplación. Al cerrar las ventanas, el muchacho pudo darse cuenta de que la amenaza había desaparecido por completo. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba impresionado.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó luego de un rato.

Akira miró fijamente a la pantalla de la computadora, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Parecía que el tema le incomodaba. Finalmente, se llevó una mano al cuello.

"No estoy segura de lo que Kali onee-san les dijo pero… esto es lo que _puedo hacer. _Soy una criptógrafa. Puedo ver un código y descifrarlo en un momento." Se encogió de hombros. "Que me haya enfocado en las computadoras es simple casualidad. Bien pude haber sido egiptóloga y ahorrarme muchos problemas."

"Sí…" contestó Michael, algo ausente. "A nadie le importa lo que pueda decir un egiptólogo*."

La chica sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada. El hacker se mantuvo también en silencio, sospechando algo sobre el intruso que había podido burlar la seguridad de la STN-J. Sin embargo, decirlo en voz alta podría ser demasiado. Akira parecía avergonzada de poseer un Craft.

"Creo que…" Rompió ella el silencio, con un susurro. "en ese tiempo, trataba de encontrar a un culpable… y muchas veces, ese era Kali onee-san…"

El corazón de Michael esquivó un latido al reconocer exactamente de lo que estaba hablando y un nudo se formó en la boca del estómago, recordando su propia experiencia. Iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

"¡Ajem!" Se escuchó, y ambos voltearon al unísono, notando a Doujima. "Lamento mucho interrumpir este momento tan especial pero Amon te necesita, Michael."

Ninguno comprendió ni papa a lo que se refería la recién llegada. Pero sólo tomó un momento para que Michael lo notara. Durante la mini-emergencia con la computadora y sin prestar mayor atención, a lo que hacía, Akira se sentó en el sitio que ella consideró estaba disponible y acabó en las piernas de su ocupante. Probablemente, si Doujima no hubiera hecho acto de presencia, habrían continuado así por un rato más.

Tanto Akira como Michael se sonrojaron furiosamente, si bien en el caso de la chica podía haberse tratado de un espejismo. En un instante, desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor. Akira no era en lo absoluto de complexión atlética pero la rapidez con la que se movía era sin duda bastante ágil.

La mueca de Doujima taladró de tal forma que el hacker se levantó hastiado de su silla.

"Ya voy." Anunció el muchacho, apretando el paso.

Continuará

XXXXXX

Sólo por si acaso, la frase con el asterisco (*), es un chiste interno que la persona a quién está dirigido entiende muy bien. No tengo nada en contra de los egiptólogos n_n

Atte.:

Atta651


	16. Prueba de Fe

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Quince: Prueba de Fe.

"¿Tienes un minuto?" Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Michael retiró a regañadientes de sus abusados oídos, los audífonos que hasta ahora había estado usando. Realmente no estaba de ánimos, pero Yamazaki Kali no era precisamente una persona a que pudiera decírsele que 'no' con facilidad. Asintió con lentitud y la mujer tomó asiento a su lado.

"Es sobre Aki-chan. Escucha, sé que a ti es al que más a estado fastidiando pero quisiera que la entendieras. Aunque me haya contado todo lo que pasó; no puede encontrar el apoyo que necesita en mí. Por eso busca a alguien que sabe que ha estado en una situación similar."

El hacker, que hasta el momento había estado escuchando no más que por obligación, se incorporó un poco. Recordaba el intento de conversación que había tenido unos días antes, luego de que la menor de las Yamazaki le explicara su Craft. Michael había entendido exactamente a lo que se refería, aún cuando la chica no había explicado mucho más allá. Por su parte, Kali continuó, más para ella que para el adolescente que la acompañaba.

"Fui una ilusa al pensar que todo estaría bien cuando Akira regresara. Después de todo, tres años realmente pueden cambiar a una persona y ella no lo ha tenido fácil. ¿Has visto su brazo?"

Si bien había formulado una pregunta, no esperaba respuesta para ella, como demostró al continuar hablando, pese a que Michael no había hecho ningún movimiento.

"Su brazo derecho. En ocasiones lo deja colgando como si estuviera inerte pero como es zurda, no tiene demasiada importancia _ahora. _Fue herida cuando la secuestraron de la casa y, digamos que el curar a una Witch no estaba entre las prioridades de la Fábrica. También sufre de Cremifobia. No puede estar en un lugar si sabe que está completamente sola. Pero esos son solo las consecuencias más notorias. Ciertamente tuvo algo de tiempo para sanar cuando estuvo en ese convento."

Hablando de momentos incómodos. Michael no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar; simple y llanamente era demasiada información de una persona que no conocía demasiado.

"Creo que…"

Pero lo que pensaba Yamazaki se perdió entre la serie de pitidos provenientes de la computadora personal de Akira. Los mismos que habían estado volviendo a Michael loco cada quince minutos en las últimas tres horas. Lo peor es que no podía darse el tiempo de hackear la clave para apagar la molesta reproducción. Kali, sin embargo, prestó atención a los silbidos, como si significaran algo para ella.

"Gambatte ne, Kali-neesan." Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro. Luego, abriendo mucho los ojos, se volvió hacia el adolescente. "¿Dónde está Aki-chan?" preguntó, con poca delicadeza y sin una pizca de color en sus facciones.

"A saber." Respondió Michael, algo sorprendido. "A lo mejor está abajo en el lobby, le gusta allí." Respondió a la rápida.

Sin embargo, eso estuvo lejos de apaciguar a la mujer, y bastante cerca de hacerlo acreedor de un golpe, debido a la fuerza con la que ella se puso de pie y buscó apoyo en el escritorio.

"¡Tú eres el de las cámaras!" dijo ella, al borde de un colapso nervioso. "¡Búscala!"

El hacker asintió pesadamente y, librándose del agarre de su interlocutora, tomó una posición más cómoda frente a la pantalla. Con la misma rapidez con la que siempre trabajaba, el muchacho ubicó las cámaras necesarias y escaneó el piso inferior. El celador estaba en su puesto acostumbrado, pero el mueble que solía ocupar Akira cuando se encontraba allí, estaba vacío. Eso no era para nada una buena señal pero la sospecha del muchacho aumentó cuando el celador le informó que, si bien la menor de las Yamazaki había bajado, lo había hecho en dirección a la salida.

"¡Maldita sea Akira! ¡¿En qué mierda estás pensando?!" exclamó Kali, directamente en el oído del hacker. La mujer había estado como cuervo detrás del chico y había entendido parte de lo que ocurría. "Michael, trata de encontrarla por el celular. ¡Tú!" Añadió, agarrando por el cuello al primero que encontró. "ayúdame a buscarla afuera."

No era una sugerencia.

"OK." Replicó Michael medio aturdido, mientras la mujer arrastraba a un Sakaki pataleante hacia el ascensor.

Apenas se perdieron de vista, Amon tomó el lugar que ella había ocupado. Michael, sin retirar la vista de la pantalla donde estaban las pruebas que buscaba, se dirigió al Cazador.

"Esta era tu idea desde el principio. ¿Verdad?"

"Díselo." Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo el chico.

Dudando seriamente de las intenciones del líder de los Cazadores, el hacker abrió un canal con el teléfono de Yamazaki.

"Sé donde está Akira." Dijo secamente pero dudó unos momentos antes de continuar. "Está en el laboratorio donde se realizaron los experimentos sobre Oosugi."

"¿Cuál es la dirección?" preguntó ella sin perder tiempo. El muchacho no podía verlo, pero ya había parado un taxi. "¡Michael!"

Dejando escapar un suspiro, el adolescente se la pasó y Yamazaki apagó el teléfono. Eso definitivamente no podía ser bueno.

Amon había adivinado que el escondite de Oosugi tenía relación con el laboratorio en el que había sido usado como conejillo de indias, con eso en mente, había ordenado a Michael que buscara la dirección del lugar. Cuando el muchacho informó que el lugar, ubicado entre un conjunto de bloques de edificios, estaba abandonado. Las sospechas el Cazador se hicieron certeras, sin embargo, Amon nunca había tenido la intención de ser él quien buscara a la sospechosa, lo que lo dejaba simplemente esperando a que se diera el próximo paso.

Akira no tardó en dar con una conclusión parecida y, de haber tenido que entrar ella al sistema de SOLOMON, no habría podido dar con la localización. La chica lo consideró como un golpe de suerte el hacho de que estuviera en la computadora de Michael, un lugar mucho más accesible para ella.

Pero algo había ido mal con el plan de Amon, y eso era el hacho de que la chica no se lo comentara a su hermana y decidiera buscar ella misma a su madre. A diferencia de Kali, Akira nunca había mostrado algún tipo de rencor contra Oosugi, lo que solo se explicaba como que trataría de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer. Poniéndose en peligro. La idea de Amon era repararlo al darle la información necesaria a Yamazaki. Algo que Michael dudaba que tuviera que ver con cargos de conciencia.

"Espero que sea lo que sea la búsqueda que tienes que hacer, espero que valga la pena." Comentó el hacker, algo resentido, cuando su superior abandonó su puesto detrás de él.

Era hora de hacer control de daños o todo se pondría feo.

"Karasuma-san." Dijo, abriendo un canal con el comunicador de la chica.

Si alguien podía hacer entrar en razón a Yamazaki, esa era Karasuma Miho. Rápidamente, el hacker explicó la situación a la chica, que no tardó en pedir también la dirección.

"¿Dónde está Haruto?" preguntó la chica, extrañando a Michael.

"Está en el edificio, ¿Qué planeas?"

"En esa zona no está permitido el paso de vehículos. Kali está ciega, de forma que le costará trabajo averiguar cuál es el edificio correcto. Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor para detenerla. Dile a Haruto que me encontraré con él en el estacionamiento." Se explicó ella rápidamente.

"Pero Yamazaki-san es 'Tracer' ¡Se supone que es capaz de localizar a alguien si conoce su Craft!"

"Lo sé." Cortó la psicometrista que no parecía nada cómoda en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Sakaki. "Pero ella misma nos dijo que su madre podía bloquear su ía darnos el tiempo que necesitamos, pero de todas maneras, es nuestra única oportunidad."

La motocicleta serpenteó a toda la velocidad por la calles de Tokio. A pesar de estar a punto de asfixiarse por la fuerza con la que Karasuma se aferraba a él, Sakaki no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho con la situación. Después de todo, no siempre conseguía que la persona que amaba estuviera tan cerca.

No pasó mucho para que los bloques aparecieran a la vista. Se trataba de cinco edificaciones enormes, que en algún tiempo alojaron apartamentos. Excepto el tercero, alrededor del cuál rondaban historias que iban desde fantasmas hasta extraterrestres. Probablemente los que mencionaban agencias gubernamentales y experimentos secretos eran los que se encontraban más cerca de la verdad porque en ese lugar se alojaba uno de los tanto laboratorios secretos de la SOLOMON. El mismo lugar de dónde, alrededor de treinta años antes, Oosugi Takiko había logrado escapar de sus captores. Había estado abandonado desde hace nueve años; aún cuando los bloques a su alrededor pululaban con la actividad de los mendigos y otras personas que encontraron un hogar entre ellos.

Un guardia medio dormido fue despertado de golpe cuando los Cazadores atravesaron los límites permitidos para los vehículos. Les gritó, pero se paró en seco cuando Sakaki respondió con un "¡Somos policías!" que, pese a no ser cierto, era una explicación mucho más simple que andar diciendo que pertenecían a una agencia semi-gubernamental dedicada a capturar Witchs, o personas con habilidades especiales.

El vehículo se movió por las veredas aparentemente desiertas, el ruido contrastando inmensamente con el silencio reinante. Era demasiado parecido a Walled City.

"¡Allí está!" anunció el muchacho, deteniendo la motocicleta y señalando a Karasuma el bulto gris que representaba el abrigo de Yamazaki.

Miho no perdió un instante y se interpuso entre la mujer, que caminaba apoyada en las paredes, y la puerta que daba entrada el bloque #3, donde se encontraban Akira y Oosugi.

"Kali, ¡Detente!" exclamó la chica, extendiendo los brazos.

Sakaki, más cauto que su compañera, se acercó por un costado, apuntando su arma a la mujer. Esperaba no necesitarla, pero Yamazaki seguía siendo una Witch y las balas grabadas la dejarían fuera de combate para que pudieran hacerse cargo de la situación.

Sin embargo, la mujer sacó de entre su abrigo otra arma y la apuntó a Karasuma. La chica sabía que perfectamente que la percepción de Kali era suficiente para permitirle dar al blanco, pero eso no la asustó tanto como el arma.

Yamazaki Kali le apuntaba con la pistola de ORUBO que, días atrás, su hermana había conseguido olvidada en uno de los trasteros de Raven's Flat.

Continuará

XXXXXX

Atte.:

Atta651


	17. Querer

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Dieciséis: Querer.

Karasuma tragó grueso cuando reconoció el arma con la que era apuntada, mientras Sakaki llevaba su dedo al gatillo de la suya.

"Kali" habló la adolescente, levantando levemente las manos en señal de paz. "No quieres hacer esto realmente. Escúchame…"

"¡¿Qué sabes tú lo que quiero hacer?!" reclamó la Witch. " ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Esa maldita fue la que avisó a la STN que el Craft de Akira había despertado! ¡Ella condenó a su propia hija a un infierno!"

La mano de Yamazaki tembló, lo que puso en alerta tanto a Karasuma como a Sakaki. La psicometrista respiró profundo y, luego de hacer una seña a su compañero para que le diera una oportunidad, dio un paso decidido hacia la Witch.

"Kali." Dijo suavemente, aún aproximándose a ella. "Akira-chan no ha expresado en ningún momento que quería eso. Por algo se adelantó a ti. Kali, si disparas esa arma contra Oosugi, Akira no te perdonará."

A este punto, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la pistola, si Yamazaki levantara el brazo, tuviera un perfecto tiro a su pecho. Pero la mujer no se movía. Se quedó quieta, con los brazos caídos, la pistola de ORUBO sujeta en su mano derecha y la cabeza gacha. El largo cabello negro, algo despeinado al contrario de cómo solía llevarlo, caía sobre se rostro ocultándolo.

Karasuma no se atrevió a moverse más. Si bien ambas habían forjado algo que se podía considerar amistad, aún había cosas que la Cazadora desconocía sobre Yamazaki. Además, justamente el tema que estaban tratando era uno de los más delicado, considerando el impredecible comportamiento de la mujer en ocasiones anteriores. Encima de todo, ahora tenía un arma; no una cualquiera sino de ORUBO, algo a lo que Miho se había acostumbrado a temer; y estaba a unos cuantos metros de su objetivo.

Lo único que se encontraba en el camino de la Witch en ese momento, era ella misma.

Yamazaki tembló ligeramente. De no haber sido porque la atención de los Cazadores estaba en su totalidad concentrada en ella, el movimiento habría pasado desapercibido. Pero lo había notado. Sakaki levantó nuevamente s arma, que había bajado apenas unos centímetros desde que Karasuma le hiciera la seña anteriormente. Miho, por su parte, cerró los ojos, pensando que había ido demasiado lejos al presionar a la mujer.

Sin embargo, no sucedió nada. La psicometrista abrió los ojos y decidió que debía continuar.

"Aún puedes hacer que pague, sin dañar a Akira." Continuó la chica. "Oosugi Takiko es una criminal y debe ser detenida. Simplemente puedes recuperar a tu hermana y obtener tu venganza, sin dañar a la niña. Déjanos ayudarte."

No obtuvo respuesta, o al menos no una verbal. Kali se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas. Karasuma se dejó caer al lado de ella, a tiempo para ver caer las primeras lágrimas. La pistola de ORUBO fue a dar al suelo y no fue hasta entonces, que, con sus brazos alrededor de la mujer, Miho asintió con la cabeza hacia el otro Cazador.

Sakaki entendió el mensaje y abrió el canal del comunicador con Raven's Flat.

"¿Michael? Conseguimos interceptar a Yamazaki. ¿Esperamos instrucciones para entrar?"

Al otro lado de la línea, el hacker dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo sin saberlo. Si 'Tracer' hubiera continuado en su ataque suicida, quién sabe lo que habría pasado. Sin embargo, aún tenían un gran problema por delante. El muchacho había confirmado la presencia, no sólo de Oosugi, sino de Akira dentro del edificio, lo que convertía las instalaciones en el próximo blanco de la STN-J.

"No vas a ir ¿Verdad?" el hacker preguntó a sus espaldas, sin mover la vista de la computadora, donde estaba en proceso de buscar por los planos del antiguo laboratorio.

Amon no dijo nada, acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

En la ciudad, a las afueras del edificio donde se encontraba la mujer que habían estado persiguiendo desde hacía meses, Sakaki terminó de recibir el mensaje del genio de las computadoras, lo mismo que un mapa de cuando las instalaciones estaban en servicio. Con pesadez, el muchacho se acercó a su compañera, que aún mantenía a Yamazaki abrazada.

"Estamos por nuestra cuenta." Anunció, pero no pudo responder la pregunta implícita en la mirada que le dedicó la psicometrista. "Michael ya mandó el mapa."

"Entonces, ya basta de estupideces." Interrumpió Kali.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado con el dorso de la mano y, agarrando la pistola que había quedado relegada, se puso de pie. Haruto la miró con sospecha, pero Yamazaki negó con la cabeza y le ofreció la mano a Karasuma para que se pusiera de pie.

"Les dejaré que lo manejen ustedes." Dijo, "Pero yo voy."

Sakaki miró a su compañera, que asintió quedamente. Ta estaba acordado.

El trío se ubicó en la puerta. Los planos estaban desactualizados, pero era debido al abandono de la estructura y, por otro lado, Michael no había detectado más que dos personas en el lugar. Con una señal de consentimiento, Sakaki derribó la puerta y entró, seguido de cerca por Karasuma y finalmente Yamazaki.

Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, aunque en un extraño buen estado. Tenía una gran similitud al lobby de los inmuebles de otras grandes compañías, con un enorme escritorio de información en el centro, dos grandes escaleras mecánicas y un pasillo que daba a la zona de los ascensores. Salvo por estar a oscuras y apagado, todo lucía completamente funcional y limpio.

Por esa razón, los Cazadores prácticamente saltaron del susto cuando de los amplificadores, ubicados a lo largo de las paredes de la recepción, comenzaron a emitir una bien conocida canción de cuna japonesa. Ambos voltearon a su alrededor, pero la fuente del sonido, donde quiera que estuviera, estaba fuera de su alcance por lo momentos. En cambio, al dar la vuelta, Karasuma notó algo extraño en su acompañante.

"¿Kali?" preguntó en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de Haruto.

La mujer estaba otra vez quieta, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, donde antes había tomado esa posición al tratar de controlar sus emociones, en este caso estaban completamente ausentes. Su mirada estaba vacante, perdida en el vacío. Aunque no pudieran formar una imagen, los ojos de Kali tenían tanta vida como los de una persona normal, siguiendo movimientos y la luz. Esa era la razón por la cuál era tan preocupante que estuviera en ese estado, con la boca entreabierta.

Ambos sabían que Oosugi era una Witch mimetista, lo que significaba que podía copiar cualquier Craft, pudiendo usar algunos sin siquiera tener al original cerca. Quizá los ataques psíquicos eran una de esas habilidades que había conseguido retener.

"Tenemos que encontrarla." Dijo Karasuma resueltamente.

Sabía lo suficiente sobre Craft psíquicos como para estar al corriente de que si rompían el vínculo, Kali quedaría libre. En ese momento, la voz de Michael llegó a ambos a través de sus comunicadores.

"Están en el sótano, donde se llevaban a cabo los experimentos."

Karasuma asintió y trató de llevar a 'Tracer' a un lugar seguro pero la mujer simplemente no podía moverse y parecía pegada al piso. No les quedaba más remedio que avanzar, esperando que nada le pasara. Sakaki tomó la mano de la adolescente, que asintió. Ya no había vuelta atrás, de modo que ambos, pistolas en alto, se dirigieron a los ascensores, dejando a Yamazaki atrás.

Ninguno notó que la mujer ya no sostenía la pistola en su mano derecha.

A diferencia de la inexorable Fábrica, este lugar trataba de mantener una apariencia más normal, dónde la idea era mantenerlo en un límite entre lo público y lo secreto. En los pisos superiores, se mantuvieron durante un tiempo las oficinas de la STN-J, pero luego de que los Cazadores se mudaron a Raven's Flat, fueron llenados con burócratas y administradores. Incluso llegó a alojar una de las pocas ramas de la Organización de Espías de SOLOMON; la misma que tenía su base principal en Venecia y a la cuál pertenecía Doujima.

Les seguían alrededor de tres pisos para el entrenamiento y selección de los Cazadores, incluidas las Inquisiciones. Ni siquiera Karasuma había pasado por estas instalaciones, a diferencia de Amon que había comenzado su entrenamiento en ese mismo lugar.

Luego venían los niveles 'científicos', donde se realizaban las investigaciones sobre la forma como el Craft funcionaba, la manera como controlarlo y para el desarrollo de armas capaces de contrarrestarlo y a su vez proteger a los Cazadores.

Pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que ocurría en los sótanos. Las máquinas e instrumentos de cualquier otro laboratorio se mezclaban con celdas y sillas llenas de correas, destinadas a los Witch que usaban como sujetos de experimentos. Ni siquiera los trabajadores 'de la superficie' estaban a corriente de lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Probablemente, solo le concerniera a los altos mandos de SOLOMON. Oosugi Takiko había formado parte de esos experimentos dónde, contrario a las creencias del _resto _de la organización, buscaba _crear _Witchs con poderes específicos.

Sin embargo, estaban tan estructurados que nadie se le abría ocurrido bajar a ese lugar por voluntad propia. Y eso era exactamente lo que, con ayuda de Michael, Sakaki y Karasuma trataban de hacer.

Después de abrir las puertas, los cazadores no encontraron más dificultades que la penetrante oscuridad. A pesar de ello, sabían que estaban en el lugar correcto debido a que la canción de cuan que habían escuchado arriba se hizo más fuerte y clara, dejando en manifiesto que se trataba de la voz de alguien y no de una imitación mecánica. Las luces se encendieron de pronto, encegueciendo por unos minutos a ambos cazadores. Al recuperar sus respectivas visiones, los recién llegados fueron capaces de distinguir la maquinaria regada por el salón.

Ninguno podía reconocer los aparatos dispersados en las paredes de la sala, todos probablemente relacionados con la genética pero la silla que estaba en el centro era bastante amenazadora por sí sola. Llena de aparatos filosos cuál si fuera la encontrada en el consultorio de un dentista pero a diferencia de ella, tenía amarras tanto para los tobillos como para las manos. Al igual que arriba, lucía tan limpia y funcional como si hubieran sido abandonados apenas un día antes y no nueve años antes. Una puerta, enfrente de su posición daba a una especie de congelador, al menos por lo que decía en el letrero sobre ella. Había más puertas alrededor, algunas con señales y otras no, pero no tenían ninguna importancia para los cazadores. No desde que, a través de una que daba a algo parecido a un salón de descanso, reconocieron a la mujer que estaban buscando.

Con las armas en alto, los cazadores entraron en la habitación. Oosugi Takiko estaba sentada en un sillón que ocupaba la mayoría de la sala. Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola y vestía ropas con la apariencia de ser nuevas, que además realzaban su figura. En sus piernas, reposaba la cabeza de Akira y la mujer suavemente mesaba los cabellos de la chica, imitando a una amorosa madre. No dio muestras de haber registrado la abrupta entrada de los Cazadores hasta haber terminado su canción, momento en el cual levantó la mirada. Dos ojos negros, iguales a los de Akira, pero tan fríos como los ojos muertos de Kali.

Karasuma apuntó con su arma, decidiendo si Akira no correría peligro. Oosugi la miró fijamente, pero en esta ocasión, no pudo penetrar las defensas psíquicas de la chica. La Wtch frunció el ceño, molesta, pero tanto Miho como Sakaki llevaron al gatillo sus dedos.

Bastaron unos segundos. La psicometrista desvió la vista de los ojos de la asesina a la forma que yacía en sus piernas. El pecho de Akira no se movía.

No pudo ni siquiera contestar a la pregunta que se formaba en su mente sobre la vida de la chica cuando Sakaki la empujó con fuerza. Karasuma cayó al piso con poca gracia pero se levantó a tiempo para ver como un enorme pedazo de metal golpeaba en la cabeza a su compañero.

Todo el color abandonó el rostro de la chica a tiempo que gritaba.

"¡HARUTO!"

El muchacho había caído sobre ella pero eso no tenía importancia. Su compañero sangraba por la herida producida en s cabeza, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más pausada conforme se hundía en la inconsciencia.

Un disparo sonó en la habitación, pero no provino del arma de Karasuma.

Continuará


	18. Ruego Silencioso

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Diecisiete: Ruego Silencioso.

Yamazaki Kali sabía que estaba atrapada en una ilusión apenas entró en el edificio. No porque fuera golpeada o porque sintiera la intrusión a su mente sino por la sencilla razón de que su mundo cambió por completo.

Yamazaki Kali había nacido ciega, pero a diferencia de otros niños que enfrentaban circunstancias parecidas, ella nunca tuvo problemas para percibir al mundo a su manera. Después de todo, no muchos niños invidentes tenían sangre de Witch corriendo por sus venas.

Por supuesto, comparada con la visión que damos por sentado la mayoría de nosotros, la de la mujer que sería conocida como 'Tracer' por sus habilidades estaba limitada. Sólo podía reconocer formas o movimientos y reconocer la presencia de las personas que la rodeaban incluso mejor de los que dependían de la vista. Sin embargo las imágenes como cuadros, fotografías o el monitor de una computadora permanecían completamente veladas para ella. El concepto de _color_ de plano era demasiado abstracto.

Pero lo que estaba _viendo _en ese momento era, por decir lo de menos, maravilloso. Estaba viendo el mismo vestíbulo vacío que veían Sakaki y Karasuma, pero lo veía tal cuál como lo hacían ellos. Nada de sombras o figuras a medio definir sino una imagen real, corpórea y a colores. Incluso era capaz de ver los caracteres en el directorio que estaba detrás del escritorio, a pesar de que los caracteres y números no tenían nombre ni significado para ella, quién sólo reconocía pequeñas protuberancias a través de las puntas de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, el tiempo para asombrarse había terminado. Yamazaki sabía demasiado bien que, de haberlo querido, su madre podía crear ilusiones mucho más reales para ella. Lo que sólo significaba una cosa.

"¿Debo agradecerte por el regalo?" preguntó al aire, en un marcado tono sarcástico.

Una niña de unos doce años corrió hasta ella, la mata de ondulado cabello negro cayéndole como una cascada en su espalda apenas se detuvo.

"¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo va a llegar?" le preguntó, sujetándole la falda y mirando hacia arriba. Sus ojos estaban nublados.

Kali dio un respingo al reconocerse a sí misma pero al mismo tiempo, la niña ya no hablaba con ella, sino con una mujer que era la viva imagen de la Kali adulta. Salvo porque sus ojos eran negros como el azabache. La mujer se llevó una mano a su prominente estómago, tiempo que llevaba la otra a la cabeza de su hija. Pero sus palabras se perdieron.

"¿No lo recuerdas? Hubo un tiempo en que sí me amabas." Dijo una voz y Kali se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro actual de su madre. Una copia al carbón del suyo propio, con las líneas que la edad deja con el transcurso del tiempo.

"Eso fue hasta que rompiste nuestra familia." Contestó Yamazaki, destilando desprecio en cada palabra.

"¿Por ser lo que soy?" continuó su madre.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, apareció otra persona junto a ella. Se trataba de un hombre de unos treinta años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises. Tenía el mismo rostro afable que Kali recordaba. En sus brazos, llevaba una chiquilla muy parecida a él, que no podía tener más de tres años.

"SOLOMON sabía desde un principio que Akira era una Seed." Continuó Oosugi, aún cuando la mayor de sus hijas se rehusaba a levantar la vista del rostro de su padre. "Me aterroricé, pensaba que esa parte de mi vida había quedado atrás pero si tratas de olvidar tu pasado, este tiende a encontrarse contigo. Él se las llevó para protegerlas."

Yamazaki miró como la imagen de su padre y su hermana desaparecía. Ya no se encontraban en el frío lobby del edificio que había pertenecido a SOLOMON, sino en la pequeña cocina que recordaba formaba parte de la casa en la que vivían.

"Eso no es cierto." Replicó, afectada, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas brotaran. "Tú la vendiste a SOLOMON cuando su Craft despertó."

"Yo estaba herida. Más allá de cualquier cura que podía obtener, aún cuando lo intenté con ustedes." Contestó su interlocutora, esquivando completamente la pregunta implícita.

No se formaron nuevas imágenes frente a ellas y más bien la ilusión tomó una forma borrosa. Como una acuarela a la que le hubiera caído un vaso de agua. De la nada, todo recobró nitidez y se encontraban nuevamente en el vestíbulo. Una figura se abrió camino entre ellas y Yamazaki reconoció a su hermana menor, con el mismo corte de pelo y el mismo mechón morado al frente que se había hecho al ser rescatada.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó al entrar, haciendo el mayor ruido que podía.

Lo que parecía ser un pesado florero se levantó centímetros del suelo y amenazó con lanzarse contra la chica, que se mantuvo impasible aún cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Con gran estrépito, el florero se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo, justo a los pies de la menor de las Yamazaki pero ella no se movió.

"Sé que estás aquí." Dijo con obstinación.

"Se parece mucho a él, aunque tu padre no sabía lo que yo era." Volvió a interrumpir la versión actual de Oosugi. "Vino aquí diciendo que podía perdonarme, pero mis pecados no tienen perdón."

La realidad cayó sobre Kali al recordar el motivo principal por el que había entrado al edificio. Con brusquedad, se volvió para encara a la mujer.

"¿¡Dónde está Akira!?" preguntó o más ben, ordenó.

"Está en el sótano." Contestó su madre con toda simpleza, lo que enervó aún más a 'Tracer.'

Sin embargo, estando atrapada dentro de su mente no podía hacer nada, de modo que se concentró en levantar sus defensas para romper el vínculo que la unía con su madre pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía demasiadas emociones acumuladas en su interior.

El mundo a su alrededor cambió otra vez, volviéndose el más conocido color escuro y sombras borrosas. A pesar de todo, no era el mundo real, y Kali lo sabía muy bien. La mujer más joven no pudo continuar reteniendo las lágrimas mientras que los hachos ocurridos alrededor de tres años antes, comenzaron a revelarse tal cuál los había vivido ese día.

El día que SOLOMON entró a su casa para llevarse a Akira. El mismo día que su padre había muerto, tratando de defender a la menor de sus hijas y haciendo lo posible para mantener oculta a la mayor. El día en que, de golpe, se había quedado completamente sola.

Sus emociones estaban interfiriendo con la ilusión creada por su madre, pero no de la forma que Kali deseaba.

Lo que siguió fueron las mismas sombras de una joven demacrada que se abría paso a través del laberinto que era Walled City.

"La historia tiene la tendencia de moverse en círculos y repetirse a sí misma." Una voz, rica con la sabiduría que nadie podía obtener en el mundo, llenó la habitación. "El destino es lo que es por la forma como busca volverse realidad."

Kali se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza.

"¡BASTA!" gritó a todo pulmón.

En su mano sintió el peso de la pistola de ORUBO que había robado de la STN-J y la apuntó sin demora a la cabeza de su madre, quién sólo sonrió.

"Los pecados que cometí no tienen excusa y no pueden ser perdonados." Dijo suavemente, manteniendo la sonrisa. "Hice lo mejor que pude."

Yamazaki Kali disparó el arma y se liberó de la ilusión en la que había sido atrapada.

Al aterrizar en la realidad, sin embargo, fue consiente de dos cosas. La primera, la pistola no estaba en su mano derecha, como había supuesto que estaría y la segunda, que Karasuma y Sakaki estaban inmóviles enfrente de ella, atrapados en su propio mundo, una ilusión hecha a su medida.

Por supuesto, Yamazaki no podía saberlo, pero fuera de la ilusión, el vestíbulo lucía a todo su esplendor cada uno de los días de los nueve años que había sufrido abandono. El directorio colgaba precariamente por una de las bisagras, el escritorio estaba corroído por polillas, los pocos vidrios que quedaban estaban cubiertos por la mugre, al igual que la capa de polvo y telarañas que cubría todo.

La mujer escaneó a su alrededor, para terminar de ajustarse a la realidad y decidir qué camino tomar.

"Aki-chan está en el sótano." Dijo una voz que ya era bastante familiar.

Kali se volteó. Por entre Karasuma y Sakaki, la figura de Oosugi se encontraba a unos pocos metros. Yamazaki flexionó su mano derecha para confirmar que el arma no estaba allí, no más porque la otra posibilidad era terrible. Porque había detectado que su madre tenía un arma.

La mujer levantó el brazo y apuntó directamente a elle, pero no había forma en que pudiera esquivarla sin poner en peligro a los Cazadores, aún en trance. Cerró fuertemente lo ojos y cerró los puños con frustración, justo antes de que el sonido de un disparo rebotara por las derruidas paredes de la sala.

Continuará

XXXXXX

Bueno… de aquí ya son sólo 2 capítulos para el final. Tengo pensado publicarlos en lo que queda de semana, ya que el domingo me voy de nuevo para empezar las clases otra vez y mi entrada a internet se reduce drásticamente (:sniff:) ¡Así que nos estamos leyendo!

Atte.:

Atta651


	19. Sueños Alcanzados

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Capítulo Dieciocho: Sueños Alcanzados.

Karasuma Miho abrió los ojos lentamente, confundida. Al igual que cuando Yamazaki rompió la ilusión en la que estaba atrapada, la adolescente tuvo que gastar unos minutos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. El lugar no le ayudó en nada. Estaba de vuelta en el vestíbulo pero su aspecto había cambiado tanto que no lograba ubicarse. Sin embargo, a medida que su cerebro procesaba lo que había visto hacía unos pocos minutos, eso dejó de tener importancia. La psicometrista se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, escaneando el lugar.

Al primero que notó fue a Sakaki, que se incorporaba al igual que ella.

"¿Anotaron la matrícula?" preguntó, algo mareado y aún más confundido. Hasta donde recordaba, había sido golpeado con un objeto contundente directmente en la cabeza, pero salvo una horrible jaqueca, no parecía haber mayores consecuencias.

"¡Haruto!" exclamó su compañera, aliviada. Lo que, para su mala fortuna, sólo hizo empeorar el dolor de la cabeza.

No le tomó mucho ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su compañera, confirmando nuevamente que estaba bien.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó finalmente.

"Nosotros también fuimos atrapados en una ilusión." Explicó escuetamente, algo decepcionada de que las barreras que había estado construyendo no hubieran ayudado. Sin embargo, Kali también había sido atrapada y ella tenía mucha más práctica en ese campo.

Y hablando de Yamazaki…

La mujer cortó la distancia entre ella y los cazadores con pasos pausados y una mirada vacante. Los dos Cazadores siguieron su trayectoria hasta un bulto en el medio de la sala. No les tomó mucho reconocer el bulto como el cuerpo de Oosugi Takiko, la Witch mimetista que habían estado persiguiendo desde hace varios meses. Tenía un tiro en la cabeza y estaba indudablemente muerta.

Karasuma miró de una mujer a la otra, creyendo atar los cabos de lo que había sucedido. Se acercó a Yamazaki y la sacudió con fuerza.

"¡Creí que teníamos un trato!" le reclamó enojada, pero eso fue suficiente para que la mujer reaccionara.

Lentamente negó con la cabeza pero la Cazadora la miró con sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Miho." Llegó la voz de Sakaki.

Estaba revisando el cuerpo de la sospechosa, de modo que la chica se acercó a él, arrastrando a la otra. No había que ser un genio o una psicometrista para entender lo que le quería decir. El arma estaba en la mano de Oosugi, y el orificio de entrada estaba a un costado de su cabeza. No había forma de que Kali pudiera haber hecho eso.

Oosugi Takiko se había suicidado.

Karasuma abrazó suavemente a Yamazaki, y Sakaki miró a un lado, contactándose con Michael por el comunicador.

"¿Dónde está Akira?" preguntó el muchacho, de súbito. Kali recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho su madre y los tres se dirigieron a los ascensores. Ocultando lo que recordaba de su visión, Karasuma esperó con los otros mientras Michael traía a la vida el aparato para que pudieran bajar a los niveles velados, realmente esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la chica estuviera con vida.

En una extraña mezcla de imágenes nuevas y conocidas, el equipo indagó en la misma sala subterránea a la que habían bajado anteriormente. A diferencia de ese momento, la oscuridad estaba minada por unos débiles rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de los cristales rotos. Yamazaki estaba acostumbrada a caminar a oscuras, de modo que no tuvo problemas, para esquivar los restos de maquinaria y muebles que bloqueaban su camino. Sin embargo, eran los Cazadores quienes conocían el camino, aún si era difícil de identificar. Dónde antes había estado despejado alrededor de la silla, era todo un amasijo de partes. A duras penas, se podían reconocer las mismas maquinarias que habían visto antes, incluso los restos chamuscados de la silla.

Dieron con la puerta correcta luego de unos minutos, pero Sakaki tuvo que hacer algunos esfuerzos para mover un pesado e inidentificable pedazo de metal que bloqueaba el camino, seguramente puesto por la telequinesis de la última habitante del lugar. Sin embargo, la habitación que había detrás de ella era exactamente igual a la que habían visto en la ilusión. Y, al igual que antes, Akira descansaba en el mismo sillón verde vómito que habían visto anteriormente.

La Cazadora no abandonó su posición y Sakaki permaneció a su lado. Yamazaki, por el contrario, se aproximó a su hermana y comprobó sus signos vitales. La adolescente sólo dormía, lo que provocó que las otras dos mujeres soltaran el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

"Fue forzada a dormir." Anunció la mayor. "Pero sin mi madre… ¿Aki chan?" preguntó, mientras la sacudía suavemente.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que la chica abriera los ojos, pero le tomó un poco más que el mundo entrara en foco. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su hermana.

"¿Kali-neesan?" preguntó, confundida.

La otra no tardó en prácticamente ahorcarla, aún más efusivamente que como lo había hecho cuando se reencontraron luego de tres años de ausencia. La adolescente devolvió el abrazo, de algún modo comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

"Él la estaba buscando." Dijo, débilmente. "No podías saberlo, porque lo leí entre sus archivos. Él quería que regresara."

Kali no dijo nada y la abrazó más fuerte. Los Cazadores abandonaron el lugar, dejando a las hermanas solas. Sakaki colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su compañera, mientras ambos salían del edificio.

Ya se habían llevado el cuerpo de Oosugi, y el no verlo allí, solo podía significar una cosa: por fin toda había terminado.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó una voz femenina a espaldas de los Cazadores.

Cuando ambos voltearon, se encontraron el rostro sonriente de Doujima, y un fastidiado Michael. El hacker había venido para revisar el manejo de la situación, parte de la nueva modalidad de trabajo desde la caída de la Fábrica. Robin no tardó en aparecer también, manejando su Vespa.

Las hermanas Yamazaki no tardaron en aparecer de entre las profundidades del edificio.

"Hmmm, creo que vamos a estar algo apretados." Dijo Doujima, haciendo cuentas.

Ella era la única que había traído auto, en dónde también iba Michael. Fuera de eso, estaban la Vespa de Robin y la Motocicleta de Sakaki para llevarlos a ellos cuatro, a Karasuma y las hermanas.

"No creo que eso sea un problema." Comentó Miho, mucho más relajada. "Y por lo que veo, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha."

Después de todo, estaban en pleno invierno. Karasuma se montó en la motocicleta con Sakaki, al igual que Robin, fueron los primeros en abandonar la zona rumbo a Raven's Flat. Pese a no tener abrigo, Akira se quedó unos minutos en la puerta, antes de entrar al auto. Los primeros copos de nieve cayeron sobre su rostro y se derritieron al contacto con su piel. Era la primera vez en tres años que sentía que estaba completamente a salvo, aún si estaba de regreso a la ciudad donde todo empezó.

_Sí… ya todo terminó. _Pensó, cerrando la puerta del vehículo rojo tras de sí.

Continuará


	20. Tenemos un Trato

Por Atta651

**VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Epílogo: Tenemos un Trato.

"¡Buenos días!" Doujima anunció su llegada, al menos con tres horas de retraso.

Michael y Yamazaki, los únicos que se encontraban en la zona común, devolvieron el saludo en un momento. El hacker cerró los programas que tenía abiertos por petición de Kali y tomó computador. Ambos siguieron a la Cazadora que, luego de tirar su abrigo y sus cosas en su asiento, también se movía en dirección al elevador.

Después de todo, tenían una reunión a la que atender.

"Hey, Kali." Preguntó la rubia. "¿Qué tal está Akira-chan?"

Habían pasado dos días desde que terminara todo el asunto de Oosugi pero ese era todo el tiempo que Amon les daría para descansar. Después de todo, aún tenía una misión que cumplir y necesitaba a Yamazaki para hacerlo. Un trato es un trato. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, antes de que la reunión comenzara, a la mujer le tenía sin cuidado lo que el oscuro Cazador estaba pensando.

"Bastante bien, a decir verdad." Contestó a la pregunta que le habían formulado. "Consiguió trabajo en la biblioteca en la que trabajaba nuestro padre. Eso debería mantenerla ocupada."

Las puertas del aparato se abrieron, acompañadas por la conocida campanilla. Doujima entró a la sala de reuniones sin mayores aspavientos, pero el hacker detuvo a Yamazaki de hacer lo mismo.

"Encontré algo más en la computadora de Zaizen-san." Dijo en tono sombrío. "El nombre de Akira-chan formaba parte de la lista de Witch que iban a ser… _ejecutados _pero luego parece que alguien le avisó lo que podía hacer y decidieron mantenerla con vida."

La mujer prestó atención a lo que decía, digiriendo las palabras con cuidado.

"Su forma de demostrar mor maternal, supongo." Murmuró más para sí misma que para el adolescente que la acompañaba. Sin embargo, antes de atravesar las puertas, se volvió a él. "Gracias, Michael."

Ambos ingresaron y tomaron asiento. Amon iba a tomar la palabra pero, abandonando toda actitud de compresión o nostalgia, Yamazaki le cortó en seco.

"¿Lista para cumplir tu destino, niña?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a Robin. "No te será fácil convertirte en la esperanza de todos los brujos, la 'Witch's Eve'."

"¿Vas a colaborar?" interrumpió Amon. Se veía algo molesto o, bueno, tanto como Amon puede expresar algo. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

"No es como si tuviera opción, ¿O si? Hicimos un trato y, al menos yo, cumplo con lo que prometo."

¡Uy! Eso era una punta no tan bien disimulada. El resto del equipo permaneció en silencio durante el intercambio, algunos divertidos y otros escandalizados.

"¿Por donde empezamos?" intervino Robin, antes de que comenzaran a volar más indirectas.

"¿Por qué no por explicar todo?" Sakaki los sorprendió a todos y a sí mismo por una intervención tan audaz. Aunque se animó a continuar cuando Karasuma apretó su mano. "Estoy… estamos tan metidos en esto como ustedes y merecemos saber que está pasando."

"Magia Arcana." Contestó Yamazaki, todo intento de sarcasmo desaparecidos de su voz, pero sin llegar al tono sin emociones que había usado en otras oportunidades. "También conocido como Craft Elemental."

"Verán, a diferencia del Craft de Akira, que es el ejemplo de la evolución de los brujos, existen cinco líneas que se mantienen constantes. Supuestamente son las primeras representaciones del poder de los Witch, auqne esa definición podría cambiar gracias a su amiga. Cada una de esas líneas representa uno de los cinco elementos y su unión significaría un balace. La propia Methuselah-sama y muchos otros apuestan a esto como lo oportunidad para que los Brujos consigan un lugar. Robin y Sakaki son parte de ese plan, con el Craft de Fuego y la Tierra. Deben reunir a los otros tres faltantes, que es para lo que yo fui entrenada por el Clan Cow."

"Methuselah-sama solía decir que el destino siempre busca el camino para ser cumplido, lo que se demuestra con la propia existencia de Robin. Tengo entendido que tuvieron un caso en el que unas gemelas compartían el Craft del Fuego. Eran las últimas descendientes de la rama, pero al estar dividido en dos, su Craft era débil e insuficiente. Por eso Robin es tan importante como para recibir el título de 'Eve' por sobre los otros cuatro elementos. Después de todo, es la última esperanza de SOLOMON para regresar el mundo al cauce correcto."

La mujer detuvo el discurso, en parte para recobrar el aliento, en parte para que el resto del equipo procesara la información que acababa de darles de sopetón. En cuanto a los miembros de la STN-J, recordaban bastante claro el caso de las gemelas Yoshioka, Aki y Saki. Robin recordaba que el fuego producido por Saki, ardía con llamas azules. Por definición, las llamas azules alcanzaban temperaturas mucho menores que las de color amarillo o rojo.

Amon también había prestado atención a ese pormenor, pero estaba en esos momentos pendiente de otro detalle. Algo que Yamazaki había dicho bastante claro.

"¿A qué te refieres con _la última esperanza de SOLOMON_?" preguntó con un tono de voz grave.

"¡Vaya!" Sip, el sarcasmo estaba de vuelta. "¿Cómo alguien tan detallista no ha podido descifrarlo todavía?"

Se quedó callada unos momentos, como procesando qué debía decir o cómo debía expresarlo. O tal vez era simplemente para enervar al líder de los Cazadores. Se acomodó mejor en su silla y, al resumir la palabra, lo hizo con un tono de suficiencia y una ceja arqueada.

"¿Por qué Giugliano dejó a su disposición todos los recursos de SOLOMON? ¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que un hombre, sin importar cuán importante sea dentro de la Confraria, es capaz de eliminar a su protegida de la lista de Cazas? O, mejor aún, ¿Por qué detener el proyecto del ORUBO? Es decir, eliminar a los Brujos de la ecuación por completo, ¿No es eso lo que buscan? A todas estas, ¿Por qué mantener el secreto? Le están quitando armas a la policía al monopolizar la información sobre la existencia de los Brujos. Al mantener el secreto, se aseguran que este sobreviva. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Amon?"

Un profundo silencio llenó la sala luego de la perorata de Yamazaki. Incluso hasta el más despistado podía seguir el hilo de pensamiento de la mujer y rayaba en la herejía.

"¿Estás diciendo que…?" alguien interrumpió el silencio, pero no estoy segura de quién. De todas formas, no tiene importancia en esos momentos.

Seria como estatua, Kali completó la idea.

"El Verdadero Objetivo de SOLOMON es buscar la preservación de los Brujos y su integración a la sociedad. La pregunta es, ¿Están dispuestos a ayudarle?"

FIN!

XXXXXX

Bueno, mi profesor suele decir que un buen orador te hace creer que el cielo es púrpura, o por lo menos hacerte dudar que sea azul. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta loquera mía tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.

Este fic fue terminado oficialmente el 6 de octubre de 2008, sufriendo las debidas modificaciones del caso.

Cabe destacar que las acciones realizadas por los personajes en este fic fueron realizadas por personas entrenadas. ¡No Intente en Casa y Cuidado con sus Celulares!

¡Arigato Gosaimazu por haber aguantado hasta aquí y más aún a aquéllos que me dejaron sus comentarios!

Atte.:

Atta651


End file.
